White as Day, Black as Night
by ai.amber
Summary: From a crazy Elevator ride, to ancient family feuds, to your best friend trying to kill you. Not to mention trying to keep the secret that your from a world where your new ninja friends are just a tv show. Saphira has her work cut out for her... SasukexOC
1. Damn Elevator

A/N: Well it's been a while since i've wrote a fanfiction hehehe. I thought it was about time to give it another shot! So here it is (my re-written) White as day, black as night.

it's really hard to find Sasuke X OC out there now-a-days... I kinda missed how Sasuke used to be and that gave my the inspiration to write this.

* * *

How did all this crap happen? Not to long ago I was a girl in high school…and now here I was. Shuriken and kunai lay littered around us, somewhere plunged into the earth and others lay harmlessly on their side. He was beautiful, lying there…. staring up at me. I missed those eyes after all those months. His golden hair fanned out around him, gleaming in the glare of the unrelenting sun. I felt them then…. the tears spilling down my cheeks. They landed on his cheeks and continued on their journey down his cheeks. He just smiled. "Do it." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes, willing the tears to stop; this is not the time to show everyone my weakness. I raised my hands up, clenching the Kunai in them, willing it not to shake with my unsteady hands. It failed. Before my mind could stop my, before I could reason myself out of it, I brought the Kunai down as hard as could towards his heart. "Thanks Sa-chan" My best friend whispered as blood sprayed across my front.

~*~*~*~*~Months earlier*~*~*~*~*~*~

I gave one final look at myself before I headed out the door. My long black hair bounced slightly as I stepped, my green eyes alert and ready for the coming day. I smiled. I had a feeling that it was going to be a pretty good day. I hitched my bag up a little higher on my shoulder and flung open the door. I then made a beeline to apartment right next to mine. I knocked on the door rather loudly and then leaned on the wall in the hallway.

"I'm coming!" a disgruntled voice answered.

Ahhh typical Riku-kun answer… Riku wrenched the door open a frown on his face. His tired eyes looked me up and down muttering angrily about hating morning people before closing the door. He locked it behind him; I just waited watching him move in silence. His blond hair was rather unruly, but in a cute way. He turned to me then, his green eyes meeting mine. I smiled and he returned in after running his hand through his hair.

It was the first day back to high school after winter break. The first day back to obligations and drama. I didn't mind though, as long as Riku was by my side it didn't matter. What are friends for? Though I couldn't help but feel relieved, it seemed Riku had forgiven me for the fight we had the night before (Which you'll find out about in all due time^^).

"Morning Saphira." He said.

"Mornin' Riku~" I replied back happily.

He shook his head. He always has hated my ability to remain cheerful despite it being the start of a new day. We began to walk then, along the small hallway. The walls were off white and the lights were dim. It was all rather dingy, what do you expect from an apartment with such cheep rent?

"Ughhh I really don't want to go back to English." Riku whined.

I laughed. "You just hate reading."

We stepped into the screaming metal death trap together, oops I mean elevator. The walls were a bright pink that was slowly chipping off. The metal doors screeched closed. I flinch slightly still not use to the sound.

"To the first floor madam?" Riku asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away wanting to press the button myself. I stopped short noticing a flashing button below the others. It had two keys engraved it to were crossed, one had stars engraved on the handle, the other had a cresent moon. I looked at Riku curiously

"Dare me to press it?" I asked.

"Sure... It is a bit weird though…." He said studying it.

I shruged and pushed the button lightly. The elevator gave a loud screech, Riku and I slammed our hands over our ears. Then the elevator started plummeting to the ground at a heart-stopping rate. I shreiked dropping to the floor onto Riku. Then suddenly, It came to a graceful stop, dinging to signal our arrival to our desired floor. The doors came open without a sound.

What the hell?" Riku shouted wriggling out from under me impatiently.

The world outside the elevator was bright a forest of some sort. I stood up slowly rubbing my slightly sore head. I blink a couple times not believing what I was seeing.

"Why is there a forest inside an apartment building?" I asked.

Riku shrugged and pick his blue book bag up from the elevator floor I followed his example. We stepped out into the bright forest. Birds chirped happily around us as a light breeze played with our hair. It seemed so peaceful here; I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the fresh air. It would wayyy more enjoyable if we weren't suppose to be IN A FREAKING APARTMENT.

"Come on Sa-Chan" Riku said. He was in front of a small path cleared through the trees.

"Wait!" I shouted jogging after him.

We walked on for a while, curiousity pulling us forward. What was this place? How did we even get here? Was this like some wonderland in the crust of the Earth? Then how was the sun shining? Then there was a clearing, a mighty tree laid across the middle of it. There was a girl probably not older then 16 sitting against the tree. She had blue green hair and soft green eyes; she looked our way smiling softly. In her lap was a small girl about 8 with pink hair. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping…

"I've been expecting you, Saphira, Riku." She said lightly.

Her whole image brought me a sense of serenity.

"Huh?" I asked cringing at the sound of my voice compared to hers

"You two can change the fate of so many people, I'm almost jealous." She said.

"Jealous of Saphira? Ha! There's nothing to be jealous of." Riku said jokingly.

The serenity I felt vanished. A sour look over came my face and I slammed my fist on my friend's head.

"Stupid prick." I muttered.

The girl giggled. "

"Saphira, of the moon. Who longs for the love of the darkness, the hate of the heart and the friendship of the FoX. Riku of the Sun who walks the pth of light, the love of mind and rival of the moon."

I blink twice. "Um come again?" I asked. Riku stared down at this weird girl.

"Saphira of the moon and Riku of the Sun…" she said. "Destiny has brought you together and now will tear you apart. Forever to be a breath away like chaotic day and the still night. That is who you two are, **Black as day and white as night **."

"Ugh, don't you have that backwards?" I asked incredably confused.

The small girl in the older one's lap stirred. She opened her pinkish eyes and stared at us. Dread made my stomach drop. My mind screamed run and my legs shook fighting the comand my brain sent. Something was wrong, extremely wrong.

"Nagareboshi " the small girl said softly. Riku screamed and dropped to the ground holding his head. In front of my eyes his hair grew longer and the blond washed out to a silver color. His eyes flew open reveiling their cerulean color. H-how could this happen? This was impossiable!

"What did you do to him?" I shouted dropping next to my friend putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Meigetsu." The girl replied.

I was my turn to meet the ground. I screamed, the pain unbearable. It felt like it was splitting in two. Like claws were ripping through my brain to get the surface. The pain ripped apart my head till I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground, curling in a ball, letting the black edges of my vision take over…..

"Is she ok?" a girls voice asked semi-worried. The voiced tore through my head making me wish I was still unconscious.

"Don't know,but she really looks weird!" a boys voice said loudly making me cringe.

'_They can't be talking about me can they?_'

I groan lightly my voice sounding different to my ears. I open my eyes and turn to lay on my back. I look up at the sky. The faces of…. Naruto and Sakura blocked the view. I screamed and scoot back as fast as I can until I landed against the knees of the Heart-throb Sasuke. I scream again this time jumping up and cringing at the shrillness of my own voice. Suddenly everything seemed to spin and I plop back down on the ground.

What the hell was going on? This is a dream. That's perfectly loggical, people have dreams like this ALL the time. I mean this is what I get for watching anime instead of studying. It made perfect sense. I breathed heavily trying to calm my pounding heart.

"Why are you screaming?" Naruto asked.

"Um…" I looked at the three." Cause…. I can?" _'yeah that's smooth'_

"Great She's a genius." Sasuke said.

My eye twitched and I stood up slowly. "What'd you say?" I asked softly.

"A deaf one.." Sasuke said carelessly.

"I liked you better when you were in the box" I said darkly.

"What? The box?" Sakura asked.

"What box?" Naruto asked.

"This is sooooo not normal!" I shouted.

I mean come on these type of dreams aren't normal for me. I looked at the three in front of my studying them each in turn. They looked so real….. I shook my head furiously. I clenched my hands into a fist. My nails bit into my palm and pain shot up my arm. Pain… pain…..Ah shitttttttttt.

"We're back." a calm voice said lazily.

I spun around, Kakashi came towards us along with old man…Tasuka? No…Tazuna! Panic flaired up in my chest. This is not happening. I can't think straight… I…I don't know what to do… The jonin studied me, his eyes watching my mental break down. That's when I realized something was missing….

"Where's Riku?" I blurted out.

"Who's Riku?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, he's my best friend. He's taller than me has dirty blond hair, green eyes, and thinks the world revolves around him. But… when that girl…" I said muttering the last part.

"Where did you find me?" I asked.

"Right in this clearing, you were just lying there." Sakura said.

"No one else was around?" I asked.

"No." Kakashi said.

I stood up again this time catching my bearings. I Stumbled a little but Naruto caught me and let me lean on his shoulder.

"Thanks Naruto." I said smiling as I looked up at him

"Your welcome-" Naruto begin cut off when I let out a squeak.

Sasuke threw a kunai right at my face. I threw myself to the ground and turned to face the raven haired boy in shock._What the fuck._

"What the hell?" I shouted looking up at him.

Sasuke glared down at me and got into a fighting stance as I got up again.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Naruto shouted

"We never told her our names." Sasuke said.

_Oh shit. _Kakashi immediately moved to stand in front of Tazuna. The genin pulled out weapons and stood around me ready to strike at the slightest movement. My eyes widened I threw my arms up in a front of my face.

"I'm not dangerous, I swear!" I shouted waving my arms in front of me crazily.

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled.

This was about the time all sanity left me. Fear hit my heart heavily as I stared at the sharp objects in the ninja's hands. I then looked at Tazuna who was behind Kakashi. I gulped

"I swear to god it wasn't my fault! Riku dared me to push the button! Then the elevator was like screeeeech! And we were like AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Then the elevator was like plop. And we were like wow! Then the pretty lady was like "" and we were like "huh?" then the little girl said "hoshiblah blah blah!" and Riku was like "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and I was like "OH MY GOD!" and the girl was like "meigblah blah blah!" and I was like "!" I said clutching my head at the last part and making the notion I fainted.

The whole group was staring at me like I was a two-headed purple monkey. I blinked a couple times and shifted from one foot to the other. Oh yeah, I came off as a PERFECTLY sane person there….. They lowered their weapons deciding I wasn't a threat, just some whack job.

"Who are you?" Kakashi repeated.

"Saphira Haka" I squeaked.

"Is she on something?" Tazuna asked.

I swore loudly and stomped the ground. "No I'm not! This is all Riku's fault!"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sound of my last name. I ranted under my breath about my best friend. Then suddenly Kakashi was gone. I gasped looking around for where he had gone. That was all I remember before his hand slammed into the back of my neck, efectively knocking me out for the second time that day. I really hope this doesn't turn into a pattern…..

* * *

A/N: So how was it? should I go on, or hang this one up~?Thanks for taking your time to read thisssss^^


	2. When you can't tell the truth, Lie!

Thank you guys so much for the feed back~ I love you my reviewers!

thank you:

**shinigamiConnections **  
**werewolfwithaheart**  
**alena**  
**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name**

You guys made my day~ And you can count on more crazy rants by Saphira ahahaha. Crazyness is her middle name! I'm so happy you guys like that part, it was my favorite part about writing the first chapter ahahah so with out dely here is the next chapter^^

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I struggled desperately against my rope bindings.

"Don't leave me here alone!" I sobbed.

He ignored me, racing up the tree opposite me. I gave up struggling and slumped down. I threw my head back and let it rest on the cool wood of the tree. I watched the squirrel go, running across a series of branches before it left my sight. I sighed and looked down at the group that had set up camp not to far from me. They all had their eyes on me, watching my random bouts of insanity. Naruto had his hand up blocking his mouth from my view as he whispered something to Sakura. She nodded, her gaze never leaving mine.

"I'm All alone…..There's nobody here beside meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I started softly. "But cha gotta have friendssss~!" I finished horribly off key.

And they continued to stare. God this lot was boring. I sighed again and studied the ground at my feet. At least they decided not to kill me, but then again maybe death was better then this… When I had first woke up I had pleaded for hours for them to untie me, of course it had no effect. So instead of pleading more I decided to figure out where in the story line of Naruto I was in exactly. I had over heard them talking about being attacked by to ninja of the hidden mist earlier that day. Tazuna was there…. So obviously we are about to fight Zabuza. So with that realization I was once again plunged into boredom.

I couldn't help but feel a longing to have Riku here. He was a people's person, not me. I bet he would have talked us out of these ropes by now. Logically I couldn't tell the truth and tell this ninja crew that they we're a bunch of cartoon characters. People tend to not like that. I mean I wouldn't like that at least.

That's how time slowly ticked on. The camp fire that the squad had made slowly began to die down, casting everything into shadows. Soon only Kakashi and I remained awake. The night air was cold, goose bumps marched up my arms as the wind rustled the trees. I watched Kakashi as he came forward slowly, stepping around the bodies of his sleeping companions. It was odd; I could hear each one of them breathing from ten feet away. I could hear Sakura's light snores and Tazuna's even breathing. I heard enough to know the last Uchiha was still awake, straining his ears for the exchange he knew was going to happen between his sensei and I. Kakashi stood before me then.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The shadows covered his face, giving him a creepy ambiance. My breath hitched in my throat, was there something wrong with my name?

"Saphira Haka." I answer (**A/N**: _Haka means grave by the way~)._

"You know that's impossible." He states.

I gave him the best glare I could muster. (which is pretty hard you know, being tied to a tree and all) What was so bloody crazy about my name?

"No it's not. It's just a name, my name. I'm not lying. Why is it such a big deal?" I asked.

"The Haka clan died out centuries ago." Kakashi replied taking a step towards me.

My brain whirled with excuses. What do I say to that? They must have been one hell of a clan to be remembered now… were they even mentioned with in the series? No they couldn't have been…

"On this continent yes, they are dead. " I replied. On one of the movies wasn't on of the guys from over seas? Yep! He was.

I smiled as surprise lit up Kakashi's face. I heard Sasuke's breathing hitch. Apparently Kakashi wasn't the only one who knew about this Haka clan.

"You're a long way from home." Kakashi stated.

"Your telling me…. I came here to find out more about my clan." I said.

Well I had a good lie going, might as well take it running! If the Haka clan was some important group with in this world it might explain why I was even here in the first place. People don't get thrown into Alternate realities via elevator rides everyday right? So there was a reason. I tried to think back to my parents, did they ever hint at being in some ultra super cool ninja clan? …..Nope got nothing. Though they could have died before telling me, it would make sense I was 12 when they died. Was Riku's family ninja's too? That could explain why he was thrown into this place too, or it could be a case of wrong time and place. (**A/N**: _At the start of the story Saphira is actually 17 along with Riku but when they change worlds they are reverted back to about 12. Of course she doesn't know this yet but it'll avoid confusion for you to know_)

"Alone?" Kakashi asked pulling me back from my thoughts.

"No. My best friend came with me…. I don't know where he went. We….we we're attacked by a group of people, they knocked me out so I don't remember much, then you all found me." Half truths are the best lies.

"The Haka clan was once a prominent clan within the Konohagakure no Sato. They were killed off over a hundred years ago by the ninja wars." Kakashi stated.

"Your from there right? If so then your village should have records of my people!" I exclaimed faking excitement.

I mean if I can get brought back to Konoha that's a good thing right? It gives me something to do while I try to figure out what's going on. Riku would make his way to Konoha right? Since that's where the main story line happens…so it would make sense that someone with a sense of adventure like Riku would wined up there.

"That is correct, but I would be impossible for me to take you there now." He looked over at his sleeping squad. "We're on a mission to protect the bridge builder, we're to far to turn back now."

I nodded. "I understand. Though I can't go alone…" Thieves would be all over me like white on rice knowing my luck.

Kakashi pulled a kunai out then. I recoiled slightly, knives equal bad. With a flick of his wrist (which I couldn't believe I actually could see) he had cut the ropes binding me. They slid down my arms and to the base of the tree. I immediately stretched my limbs, god were they stiff.

"I can't just leave a child to roam the forest with everything out there, as dangerous as it may be you'll have to come with us." He stated.

I nodded showing him I understood. "Thank you, for believing me, I know my story is a little off the wall."

He turned around and began to walk back towards the group. "I never said I believed you."

Morning came to soon. It was hard to sleep on the ground with no blanket or pillow, quiet frankly it sucked. I had settled myself in next to Naruto after Kakashi had released me. Sleep finally had me when I was awaken by Naruto's scream.

"Kakashi-sensei she got loose!" He screamed jumping up from the ground.

In my sleep clouded brain I jumped up with him. Blind panic filled me as I looked around wildly.

"Oh my God, who?" I shouted.

"You!" Naruto shouted pointing at me.

"Huh?" I stopped my frantic motions and stared at the blonde oddly. Then it hit me.

"ohhhhh, No Kakashi let me go, I didn't escape." I explained.

Naruto looked toward his teacher, who nodded with a smile. Sakura sat up then rubbing her eyes groggily. "what's going on?" She yawn. She looked from Naruto to me and then to Kakashi. Confusion masked her features but it disappeared, she must have figured out what was going on. Sasuke on the other hand just watch our exchange, leaning against the base of a rather large tree. Yeah go on acting cool. Faggot.

"She's going to accompany us back to Konoha after the mission." Kakashi said.

"Another brat." Tazuna muttered under his breath.

"Great, another idiot" Sasuke murmured.

"Hey!" I shouted pointing at the raven haired boy. "I am NOT stupid, duck-butt." I pouted.

"Don't call my Sasuke that!" Sakura shouted jumping up.

"Duck-butt, ahaha good one!" Naruto snickered.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

And with that introduction we began to pack our stuff. Well they packed their stuff and I just watched. I looked up at the clouds as the group moved around me. I wonder what Riku was doing right now…. Probably sleeping knowing him. I was hit with a longing to see him. Suddenly Sasuke was right in front of me. I jumped not expecting him to be so close. He shoved something in my hands, I looked down grabbing a hold of my book bag.

"Thanks!" I said brightly.

He ignored me and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back. Someone pissed in his corn flakes this morning~. I bent down on the ground and place the bag in front of my me. I hadn't even known it was brought with me, but I still couldn't help but feel happy. It was like a life line in all this craziness, like I didn't dream up my whole life before this. I opened the zipper and nearly shit a brick…

What the Flipper, snicker, nuggets… When the hell did I carry Sais in my book bag. I felt my mouth drop open as I pulled the blades out. They we're simple steel blades, held in black sheaths. I looked around at the ninja getting ready, they we're ignoring me wrapped up in their own little worlds. Sakura staring at Sasuke, Naruto glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke ignoring us all and strapping on his ninja gear. I turned back to my bag, it was obvious that the sais were in thigh sheaths. (I only know this because Riku was a bit of a sword fanatic)

We we're going to be fighting Zabuza soon right? It would be stupid for me to know this and not go in with out some kind of weapon right? Following my logic I strapped the blades on my legs. It was then I noticed my outfit was different then what I had left the house in the morning before. I had on a dark red almost kimono like top. There was a black sash tied around my waist to hold the top in place. The top stopped about mid thigh and I wore black tights under that. I wore classic ninja sandals, only in black. I furrowed my eyebrows, to many weird things were happening at once.

I sighed and fished around inside my bag some more. I pulled out my compact mirror and smiled. At least something that actually belong to me was in this thing. I opened it up out of habit. I nearly dropped the mirror as I stared into my reflection. Who the hell was that? Staring back at me with wide eyes was a young girl. Her tired golden eyes were wide with shock and her mouth hanged slightly open. Her silver hair was slightly matted and framed her face nicely.

I closed my eyes slowly and shut the compact. I slipped back in to the back pack along with a few Shuriken and Kunai that had magically appeared in there in place of my books. Didn't Riku's appearance change too when that girl said that weird crap? It made sense that mine would as well. As if from far away I heard Naruto call to me. I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I turned towards him. Everyone was done getting ready, they we're all waiting on me. I ran to stand beside the blond, placing a hand to my chest.

I really hope nothing else happened today. It was turning into on of THOSE days. You know, the kind of days where it wasn't even worth getting up in the morning…..

* * *

A/N: Well theres chapter 2 for you~ I was thinking that at the begining of each chapter i'm going to begin puting in Saphira's memories of Riku and so on. Since Riku is like one of the most important characters at the end of the first part of this series. You guys won't see much of his untill the chunin exams~ I'm going to TRY to update this story about twice a week^^. the next chapter will either come out Saturday or Sunday so see you then~^^3333333333333333


	3. Enter: MooMoochan!

**A/N**: Wow you guys are amazing! You reveiwers know the right way to brighten my day! thanks to:

**Mitzzi (hehe a little Sakura bashing in this one for ya)**  
**ChanouChan. **  
**Ookami-no-Seirei **  
**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name**  
**shinigamiConnections**

I'm not one to beg for reviews so the amount i'm getting surprises me^^. And if anyone has any suggestions i'd love to hear them. I'm so Happy you all love my crazy Saphira! though as you guys are going to see in this chapter she wasn't always so...chipper ahaha.

Disclaimer (which i totally forgot about in the other chappies) : No I don't own Naruto, if i did well i'd be rich... and would have changed ALOT of things

* * *

The forest was rather surreal if you asked me. I couldn't help but smile as we walked along the path towards the village of waves. The sun shined brightly down, filtering through the trees. Birds flitted along from tree to tree. I took a deep breath let the clean air fill my lungs. I let the air out as I stretched. This was great~! I could keep along here forever!

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sakura asked suddenly.

I turned to look at the pink haired girl. She and come up to stand next to me and was watching me intently. I smiled at her lazily.

"It's a beautiful day to take a walk." I answered.

"This isn't some stroll, you have to be on guard." Sasuke butted in from not to far behind me.

"Sasuke's right…" Sakura said.

I nearly rolled my eyes. You only say that cause you want in his pants. I couldn't wait until she grew up a little….

"Sure I guess, most people with a ducks ass as a hairstyle think that way." I replied happily.

"Wouldn't expect a stupid cat to understand anything." He replied.

"Ooooh ouch. That almost hurt." I laughed. "You should work on your insults young duck-butt."

This pretty much ended all hope of Sakura and I becoming friends. She glared at me for insulting the emo child and moved to stand beside him. I shrugged at her and continued forward, jogging a little to catch up with Naruto who was in front of the group. I felt Sasuke's glares press into my back and smiled. Man did he need to get a sense of humor!

"Na-Ru-To-Kunnn~" I chirped when I caught up to him.

He blinked at me a little surprised that I had decided to talk to him. "Sasuke and Sakura are boring right now, so I thought you could entertain me."

I heard Sasuke make an odd sound behind us "this isn't some game." I heard him mutter under his breath. Kakashi and Tazuna walked right behind us. Kakashi was looking at the sky, his expression almost screaming his hope that I wouldn't get to out of hand. Tazuna caught my gaze and I smiled at him. He gave me an awkward smile back and I turned back around.

"Are all people where your from cat people?' Naruto asked.

"Nope, I'm special." I stated happily.

"tch, real special." Sakura muttered.

I stopped in mid-step. Almost causing Kakashi to slam into me. I pivoted on one foot and threw an accusing finger towards the young Kunoichi. "No comments from the peanut gallery!" I shouted. I then jumped back around and skipped to my place next to Naruto. Naruto gave me a strange look and I smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun why do you want to be a ninja?" I asked innocently. I mean I already knew why but they didn't know that.

"I'm going to be Hokage, the greatest ninja in the village (he threw in for my benefit) so everyone has to respect me! Believe it!" He shouted pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Cool! That's one hell of a dream! I like it." I said.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yep! From what I've seen of you I bet you can do it! Though when you become Hokage do me a favor…." I trailed off.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Don't forget me!" I laughed.

"Of course not! I won't ever forget you Saphira!" Naruto said happily.

"Just call me Sa-chan. It's what people back home call me." I stated.

Naruto eyes shinned as he nodded. I knew he wouldn't forget our little promise; I'm not exactly the type of person you forget anyway. I couldn't help but immediately want to be friends with 1 hyperactive ninja; he was so much like Riku when him and me first met….

~*~*~*~Flashback Freshmen year of high school~*~*~*~*~

_I frowned as I walked through the halls of my new high school. I could already tell I wouldn't like it here. The hallways were small and rather cramped, even with no kids roaming the halls. I looked down at the new pink schedule I was given, we we're in the middle of first period. I walked down the hall slowly, dreading arriving at my destination. I understood that we didn't have the money for me to go to my private school anymore, but this, this was extremely different. I sighed when I reached the final door at the end of the hall. Room 112. I took a deep breath and stepped in._

_All 20 eyes turned to me. All work was forgot as the door shut behind me. The teacher, a short balding man, looked up from his desk. He smiled at me; I didn't return it._

"_There you are Haka, I was wondering when you would show up." He said getting up to greet me._

"_Hn." I replied._

"_Not much of a talker are you?" The teacher joked._

_I stared at him blankly. He coughed. "Ugh right, sit anywhere you can find an empty seat." I compiled immediately. The teacher shook his head as I walked away. I headed straight for the back of the room, taking a seat next to a Blonde boy who had his desk turned to face another. He smiled at me as I passed, I pretended not to notice. This, however, did not put off the blonde. The second I sat down he scooted his desk back to where it was suppose to be and leaned over to me._

"_Hi I'm Riku!" He practically shouted at me. _

_I ignored him and got my notebook from my bag and pulled out a pen. He spared him a glance and noticed he was pouting. I flicked my eyes to the board and looked for what we we're doing in class. I noticed the book under my desk and turned it to the page everyone was on and began the work._

"_You know it's not polite to ignore someone when their talking to you." Riku said._

"_It's also not polite to repeatedly try and talk to someone when they blatantly don't like you." I replied._

_The boy's mouth dropped and he turned to his friend who he was talking to before I came it. The boy shrugged and they both left me to my work. _

_~*~*~*~*~Back to normal~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Looks like we're here." Tazuna said abruptly.

I jumped, and shook myself from my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile at the large ocean that stretched before our group. Salt wafted from the water and the humidity clung to the air thickly. I took a deep breath; it was almost like being at the ocean back home… I shook my head then trying to clear my thoughts. No use getting homesick. I felt eyes on my back and turned to look at Sasuke. I gave him a bright smile and he immediately began to study the ocean. Hehehe thought you were sneaky~ He should really work on that staring problem of his.

"Tazuna!" I voice shouted from over the water.

We all turned to the figure off in the distance. It was easy to tell it was a man on a rather small boat and he was waving to us. I thought to the story line at this point. After the boat doesn't Zabuza attack us? Yeppppp. So far so good, there haven't been any weird surprises. I nodded to myself happily, bobbing my head to the sky. This time I caught Sakura staring at me weirdly. I stuck my tongue out at her and winked. She frowned and turned to look away. The boat came closer rather slowly, since the man was rowing it by hand instead of using the motor. Once he reached the shore he greeted Tazuna, and nodded to each of us.

We climbed into the boat just as the fog began to roll in. I didn't like it all that much. I squinted, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything that could be tangible. It was an epic fail. I crossed my arms and leaned heavily against the side of the boat. I casted a glimpse at the front of the boat where Sakura and Naruto sat, they sat looking intently forward, waiting to see anything in this dense…. crap. I sat just behind Sakura and Sasuke was at my side. He was watching me from the corner of his eye. I frowned. I guess he figured something was off about me. Damn. If him and Kakashi figured that I was what I said I was then it could spell out trouble for me. Kakashi caught me staring at his student. He raised his eyebrows. I offered him a smile and shifted my body.

"It's so thick you can't see anything." Sakura complain. Thanks captain obvious.

"The bridge isn't far now; our destination is just ahead, the land of waves." The owner of the boat claimed.

His sight must be WAYYYY better then mine cause I can't see shit. Then sure enough I began to make out shapes. The outline of a massive bridge came into our view. I narrowed my eyes and turned to the man at the back of the boat. This bit should be a ninja, with that eyes sight. Hell that guy could be a fighter pilot; well the hell was his vision 40/40?

"Woah it's huge!" naruto shouted.

"That's what she said." I muttered. I was ignored.

"Quiet!" the man whispered harshly. "There's a reason we don't have the motor on, do you want to be seen?"

Naruto clasped a hand to his mouth. I giggled softly and patted his leg. Everyone had a serious look on their faces. I felt my stomach slowly start to knot. The fight with Zabuza was approaching fast… should I say something? No, I couldn't flat out say that I dangerous opponent was waiting for us, that would be too suspicious. Duck-butt and Kakashi already pinned me as suspicious, I'd just screw myself over twice by saying something now…

"Before we go any further, Tazuna, I want to ask you something." Kakashi said suddenly. "The people who are after you, I need to know why. If you refuse to tell us I'll end this mission as soon as we drop you ashore."

All our eyes turned to the old man, waiting for his reply. His face was obscured with his hat, obviously thinking hard.

"I have no choice but to tell you." He said gravely, and then he shook his head. "No I want you to know the truth, like you said before this is beyond what was asked for in the mission… the person who is after my life is a short man who casts a long a deadly shadow."

"Deadly shadows are not typically good for you health." I butted in.

"Who is he?" Kakashi asked ignoring me.

"You know him, or at least his name. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet Gato." Tazuna explained.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Huh? Gato? Of Gato transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him. "

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked excitedly leaning in closer.

"It's true that Gato is a tycoon from a very famous company. But in the shadows, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. One year ago he set his sights on the land of waves, he came to our island and used his wealth to take over our transportation and shipping and anyone that stood in his way, just disappeared. Since our nation is an island if you control the sea you control everything. There's only one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete it'll join us with land and shatter his control. I'm the bridge builder. " Tazuna looked up at the bridge we we're passing.

"So that's it, you're standing in this gangsters way." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Which means the guys we fought in the forest were hired by Gato." Sasuke added.

"Sounds like we're going to be going beast on a midget." I said happily.

"You're not fighting anyone." Sasuke turned to me. "Your not even a ninja."

I frowned. "…. No one should get away with doing things like that to ANYONE If you think I'm going to stand by and let someone hurt people your dead wrong. Even if kills me, I'll fight for what I believe in." I said firmly.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted giving me a high-five.

"But I still don't understand, if you knew he was dangerous, and knew he would send ninja after you, why didn't you tell us?" Kakashi cut in.

"Because the land of waves is a small nation, now I poverty. Even our nobles have little money… The common people are building this bridge, they don't have the money for an A or B ranked mission, it's too expensive. If you end the mission and drop me ashore, there will be no bridge, they will assassinate me before I reach home." Tazuna admitted.

I readied myself then. Here comes the guilt trip of doom.

"But don't feel bad about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will be unset and will cry begging for his grandfather. And my daughter will hate the ninja of the village hidden in the leaves condemning them for abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow. Oh well it's not your fault just forget about it. " Tazuna said lightly.

The rest of us exchanged glances. It was obvious the guilt trip worked.

"Well…" Kakashi said scratching his headband. " I guess we have no other choice but to keep guarding you. Which is okay with you Saphira, right?"

"Yeah that's fine, the history books aren't going anywhere right?" I said thinking back to my lie.

"I'm very grateful." Tazuna said with fake surprise.

It was then that I was about to make out the outline of a small bridge, I knew we we're almost at the end of our journey. I smiled, happy to be almost out of this fog. Though at the same time the anticipation began to twist in my stomach. My first fight was approaching rapidly. I took a deep breath. This was no time to chicken out! We passed through the tunnel quickly and it opened to a beautiful village on the edge of the water. Bright green trees protruded up from the water, their twisted roots disappearing under the water. The sun shone brightly and I heard birds chirping happily.

"Yeah." I heard Naruto say to himself, a smile lighting up his face.

We all filed out onto the dock when we reach it. We exchanged goodbyes with the man and thanked him for his risk. I couldn't help but feel for him, he really had risked a lot. Now that everyone was real I couldn't help but feel for even the smallest characters…. Knowing that they were human, alive, just like me…

We walked again through a nice section of woods. Sasuke walked ahead of everyone but suddenly Naruto sped up after sending Sasuke a glare. He looked around like he was scouting the area.

"There!" Naruto shouted throwing a kunai into a bush.

Everyone tensed up. Nothing happened. Then Naruto shrugged "must have been a rat." he said coolly.

"You idiot!" Sakura shouted rushing forward and punching Naruto in the head.

"You could hurt someone doing that." I mused.

Kakashi just shook his head in annoyance and continued. We followed. We walked for maybe five minutes before Naruto pulled the same stunt.

"Damn it Naruto, you're going to take someone's eye out!" Sakura shouted.

I tensed up immediately watching as Naruto discovered the rabbit he scared half to death. Sasuke turned to me notice my tensed body. Naruto nearly squeezed the poor rabbit to death as Sakura continued to chaste him. I heard the swish off the sword the second Zabuza released it.

"Duck!" I shouted just as Kakashi yelled "Get down."

I threw myself to the ground next to Sasuke. I clutched my new Kitty ears as the wind from the blade blew my hair everywhere. I stood up slowly, glancing around to make sure everyone was okay (you never know how things could change with the addition of myself to the plot). When I realized no one was hurt. I turned to the demon on the mist a frown etched on my face. Things were going to get tough, we were going to fight hard, we- GOD THOSE LEG WARMERS AND ARM BANDS ARE AWESOME!

"Oh my god it's Moo-Moo-chan!" I screamed getting to my feet.

Sasuke groaned somewhere near my ankles. I looked down at him curiously; his hand was to his forehead. He shook his head vigorously before standing up. We both watched the rather dark ninja in front of us. He stood on his ultra-cool ultra-big sword that was stuck in some poor defenseless tree (Trees tend to suffer horrible fates in this world…). His back was to us, but his head was looking back at us.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza momochi, rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist. " Kakashi said.

Naruto then tried to rush forward to attack the rouge but Kakashi thrusted his hand out stopping him in his tracks.

"You're in the way, get back." Kakashi said harshly.

"But why?" Naruto demanded.

My heart sped up. This was it. I closed my eyes and straightened my shoulders. My hands slipped down to the Sais at my thigh. I grabbed their hilts for comfort; I wasn't going to get scared. This wasn't a game anymore, this was real, and this was my life.

"He isn't like the other ninja he's in a whole other league." Kakashi explained.

"That's cool and all but, You HAVE to tell me where you got those cow leg warmers they are bloody amazing!" I shouted regaining back my confidence.

A few members of my group groaned. I smirked not even taking my eyes off the rouge ninja. I couldn't help but be excited for the first ninja battle of my life and well hopefully not my last.

* * *

** A/N:** Wooo this one was longer then I expected it to be.^^ I might put the next one out tomorrow if I finish up my homework early. I have Korean classes early in the morning so I might write a bit after that. I thought your Senior year of highschool was suppose to be Cake FML

But anyway some good news for ya'll next week i have a four day week end which means i'm going to be on the computer like crackkkk. Soooo you'll most likely get a chapter or two outta me~! ^^ Have a nice day everyone! Thanks for reading!


	4. I hear voices,in my head

**A/N: **So we have a pretty long flashback in this one. I guess ya'll have figured out Saphira wasn't always miss go-lucky. ^^ And we also get a small taste of the Haka bloodline in this one. I'm so excited I just want to spill everything to you guys! I really like the bloodline (Though the side effects are troublesome) which you will all learn about…. when ever I feel like throwing it in there ahaha.

Special thanks to all my reviews from the last chapter:

**ShinigamiConnections**: hehe glad you like Zabuza's nickname~ I love that you love it! I'm so glad that you reviewed every chapter so far you deserve a million cookies^^

**Story-teller666:** unique is my middle name ahaha, glad you like it~

**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name**: the wait is over! Ahaha

**JayStrawberry27: **Yes! If you burst out laughing at my story then my life is now complete~ I try my hardest~! ahaha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. If I did why the hell would I be doing this?

* * *

I watched them from across the courtyard. My heart ached at the sight. What could I do? The biggest boy pushed the smaller boy to the ground laughing as the poor kid tumbled. The other kids around let out a howl of laughter, everyone else just turned their back. Who messes with the bully of the school? No one. I'd been here for a week and I figured out the entire social hierarchy of this god-forsaken place. The kid tried to push himself up and the guy just pushed him down with his foot.

It was rather unfair if you asked me. I mean the guy failed kindergarten like 5 times of course he would bigger then the fellow freshmen boy. Every one acted like nothing was happening a few feet from them. Was that a teacher? How could he ignore the poor kid's sobs? Anger rocked my small form, building to an almost unbearable pressure. It was then that that annoying kid from my first period class came up from behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

_"You okay, Saphira?" He asked._

_I shrugged him off immediately, and pivoted my body to glare up at him. His golden hair glinted in the afternoon sun. His soft Blue eyes weren't watching me, but turned towards the plight of our fellow underclassmen._

_"I'd be a lot better if you grew a pair." I said darkly standing up._

_He turned his eyes to me, curiosity evident on his face. He was the most popular freshman at this school; he was friendly with everyone at this hellhole. I bet once the group of assholes was done with the boy he'd go over there and help the boy up. I bet the boy will cry and thank him, overjoyed that at least someone had helped him up. He was a fucking coward, this Riku Chi. I began to walk towards the group in the center of the courtyard. Riku grabbed my arm before I took even four steps._

_"What are you doing?" He demanded._

_"Something you don't have the balls to do," I stated jerking my arm from his grip._

_As I continued on my march to the group more and more eyes watched my movements. Plans rushed through my head on how to stop the madness before it settled on the simplest approach; all out war. They had formed a circle around the poor whimpering boy. This freaking ghetto school, I wish I never walked through those bloody doors. I took a deep breath and tapped the guy on the outer ring of the circle of five guys. He turned to my slowly, not use to someone interrupting their illicit actions and I socked him. _

_I put all my power in that punch, thanking my mother for forcing me into karate instead of ballerina training. His face snapped to the side and I took the opportunity to slam my knee into his family jewels. He crumpled to the ground and the other four turned to his loud groan._

_"You bitch!" One of his friends shouted_

He came at my fist raised. I sidestepped him. I punched the air next to me and I brought my palm to his nose. Satisfaction sang out through me as I heard the crunch of his nose breaking. He screeched, clutching his face.

_"You should learn how to talk to women, you're never going to get laid at this rate." I said darkly. _

_"Who do you think you are?" The third on shouted._

He came at me then along with the fourth one; at this time the first on decided to get up. Well crap. How do I always end up in this kind of shit? I mean I just want to graduate bloody high school with out a hitch. Is that so hard? I guess so. One of them went for my face; I ducked down and grabbed his arm before he could pull back. I pushed up with all my strength, effectively snapping his arm. He screamed and I kicked him away from me. He fell to the ground clutching his broken arm, screaming profanity at me.

_"Behind you!" A girl shrieked._

_I spun to face the second largest guy of the group; whose fist was making it's way rather rapidly towards my face. I ducked down narrowly avoiding the blow; I was met with pain coursing from my abdomen. The jerk had kneed me in the stomach! I bent down and clutched my stomach. _

_"Got you know, bitch." The guy grunted._

_I closed my eyes, knowing there was no way I could dodge the next blow. Thwack! I jumped, surprised that no pain came to me. I straightened up and felt my eyes widen. Riku Chi stood there, holding a fallen tree branch. The guy was sprawled out on the ground, knocked out. I looked back up at Riku and felt myself smile for the first time in months. _

_"Figured you needed some help." He explained._

_I nodded and turned to the final bully. He stared back at us like a deer caught in headlights. I took a step towards him and he screamed like a little girl. He took off running not even bothering to look back at the courtyard. The boy on the ground lifted him self slowly and turned to me. Tears were streaming down his dirt-smeared face._

_"Thank you." He whispered._

_And that…. is how I suddenly became the most popular girl in hell._

~*~*~*~*~*~*To the story~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If he's our opponent I'm going to need this…." Kakashi signed moving his hand to his headband. "This could be traitorous…"

"Kakashi of the sharingan eyes. Did I get that right?" Zabuza butted in darkly.

Fine just ignore me…. Sasuke took in a sharp intake of breath. Then the leaves rustled among the trees. I listened, realizing there was no wind blowing…. Was that Haku? Was he watching the fight?

"It's to bad huh? But your going to have to hand over the old man" Zabuza cut me from my thoughts turning to face us slightly.

"Quick manji formation, protect the bridge builder and stay out of the fight. " Kakashi commanded. "I taught you team work, use it." He pushed his headband up, revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Well looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action." Zabuza said amused, he turned to us fully. "This is a honor."

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, sharingan, can someone tell what the hell that is?" Naruto butted in.

"Sharingan…a rare power that resides in the eyes…the user of this visual justu or doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Tai, Nin or genjutsu and reflect it back on the attacker, the Sharingan is a special, rare form of Doujustu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that, a lot more." Sasuke explained.

"Holy crap he can say more then one sentence at a time!" I joked.

"You got it right boy. But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze and opponents technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza claimed.

Mist began to cover the bright forest path. No…. more mist… I'm sick of not being able to see. I heard the rustling in the trees above us again. What ever was up there was coming closer, unable to see us clearly through the fog. Something told me it wasn't Haku; it had to be someone else. I strained my ears, Feeling my new kitty ears strain up to attention. I heard them breathing softly. Animals scampered around us, just beyond sight. "Saphiraaaaa" The person breathed. I was taken back, oh hell nooo, that's creepy.

"As for you Jounin," I jumped at the sound of Zabuza's voice. "The assassination squad of the hidden mist had a standing order to kill you on sight. Your profile was in our Bingo book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand Justu, Kakashi the copy ninja."

"Wow that's so cool!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned his eyes from me (he noticed I jumped) to look back at Kakashi. The gears were moving in his head, He was slowly putting two and two together about his Sensei.

"Enough talking, I need to kill the old man." Zabuza said crouching down on his sword. "Now!"

Tazuna made a fearful noise and the three Genin moved to stand by him, protecting him, Kunais drawn. I didn't move, the person in the trees bothered me. He obviously knew my name, could it be Riku? My heart fluttered at the thought.

"So I guess I have to kill you first, Kakashi." Zabuza said. He pulled his sword out of the tree (it could have swore I heard it sob…poor tree) and moved to stand on the pond a little further into the clearing. I moved to stand a little closer to the genin and Tazuna so I could see the rouge ninja better.

"Over there!" Naruto said.

"Standing on the water." Sakura finished.

Ahhh, The return of captain obvious. Water Swirled around Zabuza, a soft spray of white. He held one hand in the air and the other to his face; he looked like he was preparing to execute a justu. I felt like a pressure was building all around us and shivered. It hit me that I was feeling Zabuza gather up Chakra. It was an odd feeling, but I shook it off. Zabuza was gathering a large amount of Chakra. The water gathered around him in an almost solid sphere, and then he was gone. A single leaf fell to the water.

"He vanished." Naruto said dumbstruck.

"No he's here, just hiding, like a chicken." I taunted.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked unsure.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi confirmed.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi A.k.a. Moo-Moo-Chan. He's the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination squad. From what I know he's master of the silent killing technique… He must have some DEADLY farts." I said from memory.

Naruto cracked up. "Silent?" Sakura asked ignoring my antics.

"This is no joke, Saphira, like the name suggest it happens in an instant. Without a sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast your dead before you even knew what happened. Even the Sharingan can't full neutralize it. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi warned.

Everyone tensed up, their breath quickened. "Well if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi joked.

"And who cares about that?" I added in.

"How could you say that?" Sakura snapped.

The mist then grew thicker. Make it almost impossible to see anything beyond the range of the clearing. I think I'm slowly gaining a hatred towards mist…. fog…. Hell is made of fire…. its made of water!

"This fog is getting thicker and thicker!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean, swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna explained.

"Fuck my life." I moaned.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice said darkly.

"What's that?" Sakura gasped.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular sub lining artery, Kidneys…heart. Now which will be my attack point?" Zabuza mused.

"Wait what part of my body is the larynx? It sounds like a bless you to me." I said.

"It's your voice box, idiot cat." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

Kakashi ended the conversation by making a hand sign and focusing his Chakra. Blue energy sprung out from around him, causing wind to whip around the clearing. I cover my face with my arms for a second waiting for the wind to die down. When it stopped, Kakashi was glowing blue. Sasuke then began to trip out. I could his breath quickening and his heart pound at an alarming rate. His racing heart caused mine to quicken as well. He began to shake, I inched my hand down my leg reaching for my Sais. Sasuke grabbed his kunai with both hands, bringing it closer to his heart. My hands griped the hilt of my Sais and I slowly brought them up, out of their sheaths.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke's head jerked up eyes wide. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life, All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. " Kakashi said firmly. I gripped the Sais tighter. "Trust me." Kakashi said turning towards us smiling through the mask.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Suddenly Zabuza was there.

He was in between the Genin and Tazuna; I rushed forward Sais at the ready. "It's over!" Zabuza shouted.

Zabuza swung his sword forward; Kakashi was they're blocking him. I was there too, stabbing the water clone Zabuza in the side as Kakashi had a kunai in the rouges stomach. The Genin and Tazuna were on the ground thrown by the attack. Water leaked out of the wounds Kakashi and I gave the water clone. Another Zabuza was behind us.

"Behind you!" Naruto shouted.

The water fell to the ground; soaking me Kakashi's own water clone turned to the other Zabuza slowly. I threw myself to the ground Dodging Zabuza's sword. Kakashi's water clone was not as lucky. Just like in the anime the clone was cut through the middle and water splashed to the ground. The real Kakashi appeared behind the other Zabuza, holding a Kunai to his throat.

"Now it's over." He claimed.

Naruto and Sakura scrambled to their feet, Sasuke remained on the ground along with me. I could hear the person in the trees growing restless. Sasuke got to his feet as the same time as me.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura laughed. Everyone thought that we had won. The clone then began to laugh.

"Foolish, You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation; I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you. " Zabuza laughed again. "You are full of surprises though, you copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. You made your clone say those words to draw attention to it, while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. " Zabuza said.

"Kakashi that's not the real Zabuza it's a clone! Move your ass!" I shouted taking a couple steps forward.

"Nice try!" Zabuza said appearing behind Kakashi.

The clone turned liquid and splashed to the ground. Kakashi turned his eyes wide in surprise. Zabuza swung his gigantic sword, Kakashi ducked. The sword lodged itself into the ground but that didn't stop the rouge ninja, he changed the hand resting on the hilt of the sword and kicked Kakashi into the air. Zabuza wrenched the sword from the ground taking off after the flying copycat ninja but stopped short due to the small spikes littering the ground. He turned around and jumped up over the spikes.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"I said move your ass!" I called out.

"He has great physical skill too" Sasuke mused.

"Well he is pretty ripped…." I replied.

Kakashi swam up to the surface then. Zabuza ran behind him and began doing a flurry of hand signs. "Get the hell outta the water!" I shouted.

"Fool!" Zabuza shouted. "Water prism jutsu"

The water formed a sphere around Kakashi effectively trapping him. Hmm maybe if I tried harder we could have completely avoided the situation…oh well. Besides it's Naruto and Sasuke's bonding time.

"This prism is made of water but it's stronger then steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move, So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later but first…. I have to kill your little friends."

Two-addition clones rose up through the pond taking his form.

"You think wearing a head band makes you a ninja but when you hovered between life and death some many times that it doesn't faze you then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call up-starts like you ninja is a joke" one of Zabuza's clones then maybe a hand sign and the mist thickened.

Suddenly he was in front of Naruto, He kicked the blonde back causing the headband to fall from his forehead. He stepped on It, pushing it into the ground. The other clone stood by his side.

"Your just brats." He laughed.

Sasuke spun to naruto and Sakura called out to him. I went over to him bending down to make sure he was okay. He was shaking in pure fear.

"Listen! Get Tazuna and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me in this prism so he can only fight you with his water clones but the clones can't go to far from his real body. If you get away from him, he can't follow now go!" Kakashi yelled.

"No thanks!" I shouted out the others turned to me. "You just said you'd protect us right? A comrade never leaves a comrade behind! You took me with you even though you don't trust me. I'm not going to betray that trust!"

"We got to do it!" Sasuke confirmed rushing at one of the clones.

He threw a barge of Shuuriken at the clone who pulled on the sword at his back and swept them away. Sasuke jumped up and tried to attack from above. The clone simply caught the boy in the air, choking him a little before throwing him across the clearing. Sakura followed the motion and called out to her crush. I bit my lip thoughtfully. In the anime there was only one clone, now there were two. I had to get rid of one so that the Naruto-Sasuke plan worked. Zabuza stood before Naruto and I, looking down on us. Naruto was shaking so much. What do I do?

"Saphira…" I jumped at the sound of the voice.

The man in the trees was closer, so close I didn't need to strain to hear him. I clenched my eyes shut; I didn't need this right now.

"Saphira, use your blood. It's in your blood. Show them why they tried to kill you all. Show them why I killed your parents. Use what I gave you. Don't let me death be a waste!" It was so close, like it was in my head.

I took in a sharp breath. How could no one hear this? Then it hit me, an almost physical blow and my eyes flew open. Everything was suddenly different, clearer somehow, like everything was in perfect detail.

"What? Another Sharingan user?" the clone asked its eyes wide.

"Use what I know, kill him like you killed me!" The voice screamed.

"I can't." I whispered.

Everyone's eyes we're on me, looking at what I was going to do.

"Then let me show you…." It was then it hit me who it was.

It was the man who murdered my parents in cold blood on that winter night. The man I killed. My body was out of my control then, a series of hand signs made by my hands in a blur. Chakra built up around me, to a pressure unlike the other two ninja, it was stronger, almost unbearable. I stopped on the sign of the tiger.

"Fire style: Fallen Phoenix no jutsu!" I shouted out. It sounded like me but the words made no sense to me.

Fire took place of the Chakra that had built up around us, in the shape of a bird in flight. It rushed at the clone while I suddenly had control of my body once again. I gasped out fear gathering in my chest. What the hell just happened? The clone in front of us dove out of the way, but the second one was not as lucky, it was incinerated, not even leaving steam left. And like that the jutsu dissipated, leaving no evidence of its existence. The clone in front of me jumped up then coming at me. I couldn't move, I was rooted to the spot staring at the spot the bird had disappeared. The clone slammed his foot into my side, making me fly across the clearing towards Sasuke. I let out a grunt at the impact. I rolled to Sasuke's side. I moaned and raised myself on two arms. Sasuke's eyes watched me. I looked up at him, still wide eyed. He touched my face lightly staring into my eyes.

"You too?" He questioned confusion evident on his face. "I don't get it…"

I could see my reflection in his eyes; my new sharingan eyes stared up at him.

"You and me both, Duck-butt, you and me both." I admitted.

* * *

**A/N**: and this is where I leave you guys~ I'll see you all next week! Where we beat up Moo-Moo-Chan some, Sasuke gets a new nickname from Saphira, and we get to meet the new (not improved) Riku-kun! Yay! And I'll tell you a secret I hate to admit. The more people that review the more likely I'll feel bad for not updating during the weekdays and I'll pump out a chapter. (A.K.A. instead of doing homework I'll sneak online). So if I hit hmm 17 reviews all together I might come out with a chapter sooner... lol but if not you'll get one on the weekend for sure~! ^^


	5. My Best friend is a psychopath

______________________

Great, just great…now the little jerk was FOLLOWING me! I nearly rolled my eyes as I heard his footsteps behind me. I refused to speed up. Suddenly he was right next to me, in perfect step with me. I wouldn't look at him even if it cost me my life.

Ugh. Fuck my life. I continued to ignore the blonde and nearly sighed in relief when my apartment building came into view over the trees. The only way to describe the looming structure was; it was a piece of crap. It was overly dirty on the outside from years of weather and abuse and the inside was no better. Suddenly there was a hand on my own. I jumped back and hissed at the physical touch.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted wrenching away from him.

"I just wanted to tell you how cool you were the other day…" Riku said lightly.

"You told me, now go home." I commanded.

He frowned. "I am home."

I followed his gaze and realized he was staring at the apartment building.

"You got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"No way…. Do you live here too Saphira?" Riku asked catching on.

I looked towards the sky with a sigh. What have a done to deserve this? First I'm stalked by half the boy population at hell, (which is star high's official name, which of course is a lot better then "star high school" seriously? How uncreative can you be?) Then I have to deal with this twit. I'm going to kill myself by the end of this bloody year… But of course the boy walking beside me didn't seem to care, he went on talking. Did he ever shut up?

"And then Shannon was like I can't believe he said that to me! so I said..." He blabbered on.

Ugh he's such a girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5: My Best friend is a psychopath~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke jerked back at the sound of my nickname for him. His eyes narrowed as he stared at me in thought. My body was numb with all that was happening. The movement in the trees was gone; it disappeared along with the voice. The voice of the man I had killed all those years ago... I got up slowly along with Sasuke, shook my head clearing the thoughts of that faithful night. The pain in my abdomen was minimal thankfully but still dully ached taking my mind from darker thoughts. There was more movement in the trees then, I wanted to groan. For the love of god…I don't want any more voices in my head. Sasuke took in a sharp intake of breath, I glanced over at him, and he was looking out into the mist thoughtful. My heart sped up; did he hear it this time? While Sasuke and I were having our little "moment" Naruto had pulled him self to his feet.

Sasuke and I spun to face the blonde as he let out a yell. He was rushing towards the water clone.

"Naruto no!" Kakashi yelled from his watery prison.

"NARUTO what in the world are you doing?" Sakura screeched.

I snapped back to my senses thinking back to the show. "Get it Naruto!"

Naruto was nearly face to face with the clone before it simply kicked him away. Naruto made no effort to protect him self and was propelled backwards. He rolled across the ground kicking up dust as he went.

"What are you think charging in there by yourself? Even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only Genin we can't fight Jounin. What did you think you would accomplish by all that?" Sakura yelled.

"I'm so sick of you saying can't! Besides last time I checked I killed one of the clones and I'm not even a ninja furthermore Dashing Daring Duck-butt here just got his ass kicked, and I say if I can do it so can Naruto!" I scoffed.

"You just got lucky." Sakura stated.

"…Can't fight you there." I shrugged.

Naruto rose to his feet clutching his fallen forehead protector. The expression on Sakura's face changed. I just smiled, living the moment was sooooo much cooler then watching it on tv.

"Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows, put this in your damn bingo book, the ninja that will become Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, he never backs down, his name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto claimed.

"Got it memorized, he with no eyebrows and moo-moo-Chan-ness?" I added. (Kingdom hearts moment hehe)

The water clone's eyes narrowed and his body shook with anger.

"Alright Sasuke, listen up, can you hear me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I hear ya." Sasuke replied.

"I got a plan." Naruto said seriously, talk about being in the zone.

"So your finally thinking about team work, huh?" Sasuke jessed.

Sakura just stared in awe at her team mates. Naruto smirked and wiped the blood dribbling down from his mouth.

"Alright guys, lets go wild!" Naruto smirked.

"Beat you to it, I've been rather insane this whole time." I shrugged.

Naruto smiled. "Then we had better blow you outta the water Sa-chan."

I straightened up to my full height. "Can't have you out stage me can I?"

"What are you doing, I told you to run!" Kakashi cut in. "This fight was over the moment I got caught, now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder, focus on your mission!"

"Hm" Naruto sighed turning behind him to look at the old man. "Tazuna…?

All eyes moved to the master bridge builder as he also sighed. There was a light thump of feet hitting a tree branch just beyond the mist. The wind shifted just slightly then the salt smell of the ocean blew past me. Then I caught whiff of something else….. It was like…cookies? What the hell was someone thinking, baking cookies in the middle of an epic ninja battle, what the hell was wrong with them? Then it kind of hit me like a physical force. Riku was a totally cookie addict. My heart sped up at the thought of my best friend being so close. Was he just beyond my vision, watching, waiting to see what happens?

"this all happened because of me." I snapped my attention back to the older man. "Because of my desire to live, Don't let that stand in your way now! Forget about me and fight to save your Sensei!" he shouted out.

Sasuke smirked. "alright you hear that?"

"Yeah believe it! You ready?" Naruto asked.

The clone simply began laughing at the display in front of him, his shoulders shaking. "You really haven't learned anything have you? Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja, when I was your age this hand had already crushed many opponents." he brought his arm up staring at the palm.

"Zabuza the demon." Kakashi muttered.

"Ohhhhh, so I was in your book too huh?" The real Zabuza mused.

"Long ago in the village hidden in the mist, also known as blood mist village-" Kakashi's explanations of the horrors of the mist graduation test were cut off.

I couldn't even let out a gasp as I was pulled from the clearing in to the dense mist all around us. A hand was clamped firmly on my mouth, I clawed at it, panicking. The smell of freshly baked cookies assaulted my nose with a furry. The person dragged me farther and farther away from my new group before propelling up into the trees. I gasped in air as the hand was removed from my face.

I spun and nearly fell of the tree branch I sat on. Cold red eyes peered down at me, watching me almost calculatingly.

"Riku?" I breathed. The look in those eyes could kill… "Are you still angry with me about the other day…?"

"That life is over, Saphira." Riku stated.

"wh-what do you mean?" I asked blinking.

"My parents, your brother…they might as well be dead now. That's how we should look at this. We killed them with our selfishness, with our dreams, and here we are with in those dreams."

"Riku, your making no sense, Johar isn't dead, he was just fine when we le-" I started.

"YOUR NOT GETTING THE POINT!" Riku roared.

I flinched not use to him ever yelling. I opened my mouth to question him but closed it at the look in his eyes. He looked…dead…like he wasn't all the way there.

"Riku what happened?" I whispered.

"I learned the truth, Saphira. I know now what you are. You're a monster! You're a murder, a murder who kills for power. You're a monster of greed and anger." Riku hissed.

He ran his fingers through his now silver hair, his face contorting in pain. "why did I ever let myself get mixed up with YOU." He spat.

My heart sank low into my stomach my eyes burned with the need to cry and yet no tears clouded my vision. I gazed at my best friend in confusion and agony.

"Riku I told you from the beginning what I had don-" I began.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at me. "No, no , no. You say that now, but I know how it's going to be. You have a taste for it, a little dose of power, your going to want more, your always going to want more. It'll eat you alive, and I'll be the first to die when it gets to that point." he blabbered shooting up to stand on the branch, he began pacing it's width avoiding touching me.

"Riku I would never hurt you, you should know that." I said slowly getting to my feet as well.

He spun to me, loathing in his eyes, but in a split second it changed. Tears streamed down his face, he let out a sob, coving his face and sinking to his knees. I nearly took a step back at the sudden change. What the fuck is wrong with him…? Who put psycho pills in his orange juice this morning?

"Riku?" I asked cautiously taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry Saphira!" He wailed. "I know you'd never… it's just she's so convincing…. I had to see for myself… had to know…she's wrong…has to be…." he muttered.

I took another step forward reaching out to touch his shoulder lightly.

"who's she?" I asked softly placing my hand on his shoulder.

At my touch he straightened up and the crying stopped. He wiped his eyes furiously and jumped to his feet. He shoved something heavy into my stomach then, making me double over in shock.

"see for yourself, the monster you will become." the hatred returning in his voice.

I looked down at the thick book I now cradled against me. '_story of the moon'_ I'm a moon monster? I looked back up at Riku and his expression changed again. Sorrow over took those red eyes this time. Suddenly I was drawn into a hug with his arms rubbing my back.

"I love you so much, I couldn't live with out you…." He whispered into my hair.

Just as suddenly he shoved me away and darted off among the trees. I made no move to stop him, rooted to my spot by the series of conflicting emotions radiating through me. Joy from the thought of him truly loving me. Anger at his words. Sadness at the look in his eyes. And fear at this obvious bi-polar changes. I stared at the spot he once stood running through the encounter in my head again. What had happened In the course of a day to change everything? What did he mean by me being a monster? We only one thing was for sure, I was one REALLY confused monster.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait I was a bit busy and didn't have to time to type up with chapter but I promise I'm be ore dutiful from now on! I'll answer everyone's reviews in the next chapter, where pretty much most questions you guys asked me will be revealed through that crapily named book mentioned in the story ahaha. Merry Christmas to all ya'll who celebrate it~ Thank you all that reviewed and again sorry for the wait **

________


	6. Becoming antitree and monstery

_I took a deep breath and slid my eyes shut, hoping the rain would just wash everything away. It, of course, didn't, it just continued to pound down me. My mind ran wild with thoughts are the past month, god had it only been a month? It felt like years since I started that bloody school. My little stalker had made it no better either. That Riku kid had taken the liberty of following me almost everywhere I went, the only place I could escape from him was that dingy apartment room. I didn't want to be there though, it was so quiet, so lonely. Johar was constantly at work, I had no friends all that I had was my stalker. In a way he had sort of grown on me, a constant nagging presence. I had tried everything I could think of to make him leave, but he just kept bouncing back. He had a presence that just drew people in, everybody enjoyed being around him it seemed._

"_Saphira? Why are you standing out in the rain?" I jumped at his voice._

"_God, you really are a stalker."_

_He just laughed. He stood in the hallway of the building, the door swung open letting the rain soak the floor. His arms were crossed, his eyes baring straight into me, almost like they saw through me. I shivered at the thought._

"_You looked lonely, I thought you could use some company" he stated._

"_I'm fine, go away." I stated a little insulted that he hit home._

"_Are you hungry? Mom just made dinner, we have extra." He ignored me._

"_No, I'm fine." I lied. I was starving._

"_I haven't seen your brother in a while, is he still at work?" _

"_Yeah, he always is." _

"_If anything happens you can come over to my apartment, it's only next door." he continued._

"_I'm fine, I can take care of myself." I replied._

"_Is that why your standing out in the rain? Your just fine?" _

_I slammed my foot on to the concrete, water sprang up around me at the motion. _

"_What part of go away don't you understand? Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." I breathed._

_Riku just smiled. "You know, your pretty cute for a basket case."_

"_A basket case?" I scoffed. _

"_Yeah, from what I've seen your issues have issues, girl." _

"_So that's what this is about? Helping the crazy girl?" I nearly shouted._

"_No, I'm not some bloody social worker, but I like to help out if the girls cute enough." He wiggled his eyebrows oddly._

_I bit my lip but couldn't help it, a laugh escaped my lips. Riku began to laugh too. That's pretty much how our friendship began, the two of us laughing at his stupidity under a curtain of rain._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 6: Becoming anti-tree and monstery~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I shook my head and pushed all my thoughts to the back of my mind. I had to get back to team 7 before they decided to leave me or something. I looked down at the ground warily, gulping at the height. I bit my lip and made a quick move to show the tree love, still clutching the book in my hand. How the hell did Riku manage to get us up this high? I tightened my arms around the tree itself not at all liking the situation I had gotten in to. What was wrong with this bloody world? All the tree branches just so happened to be like 80 feet off the ground on every freaking tree! No wonder people always put sharp objects into them. Or knocked them down. Or sent tsunamis at them (in Kakashi's case). I now have no sympathy for trees.

Soft hissing sound above my right ear then drew in my attention. I looked up slowly, fearing the worst, staring down at my was a large light green, scaly, monstery like, snake. I screamed bloody murder and launched myself way from the tree. I was met with nothing but the air against my feet. My screaming continued as I plummeted towards the ground. I braced my self for the pain and thought of my life thus far. My feet hit the earth softly and my hands soon followed so that I was in a crouching position. I looked back up at the snake half expecting Orochimaru to come flying at me. It looked down at me, it's tongue darting out before it moved back up the tree. I sighed and put a hand over my heart, then straightened up. A sense of pride built up in my chest right then, not just anyone could survive falling from evil trees of doom, only ninjas can~! I let that pride add some spring into my step as I went off looking for the clearing. The mist still pressed in on me but I chose to ignore it. I squeezed the book Riku gave me lightly, deciding to read it at Tazuna's house where it was safer.

I began to run then, thinking of how Haku was going to show up soon undoubtedly. The sound of the water vertex jutsu crashing through the trees alarmed me. As well as the scream of Zabuza in his "last moments". I could smell the group not to much farther ahead of me. Should I warn them that Haku wasn't a tracking nin? Yet again I believed I shouldn't interfere, they group needed this to grow as individuals. But then again I should interfere at some point right? Could I stop Sasuke from leaving the village, maybe I could even stop him from getting the cursed mark. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as well, the Chunin exams were far off for the time being. I should be thinking of why I was here in the first place and why I had my newfound abilities. If I was lucky, the Hokage in Konaha would allow me to read up on my 'clan' (at least I don't think we could be family, they could just simply share my family name) and figure out what was going on. These were my thoughts as I rushed into the foggy clearing my new friends occupied. I slipped the book into my backpack then, not wanting it to get damaged.

"Thank you, I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for this chance to finally take him down." Haku claimed bowing his head to Kakashi.

The sensei was bent over the fallen demon of the mist, his eyes narrowed, studying the young ninja before him.

"By your masked, I would say you're a tracker from the hidden mist." Kakashi said.

Haku straightened out. "Impressive, you're well informed."

"Though it's odd." I called out. "I don't know many trackers who use Senbon, in fact I don't know many ninja who use them period. They have a low killing capability, wouldn't a kunai have been better?"

All eyes turned to me. Sasuke's glare was the most noticeable, he knew a had been gone. Kakashi's eyes held the unasked question of where I had gone. I was going to have to make a REALLY good lie for this one. 'oh well you see, my best friend, you know the one I'm on the look out for, kidnapped me for a hot minute, went psychotic on me, then told me he loved me, shoved this lovely book at me then ran off. It was all rather lovely you see' ….that wasn't going to fly.

"Watch out a tracker!" Naruto cried out jumping in front of his two team mates and Tazuna.

"Naruto, you don't even know what a tracker is…" Sakura said rolling her eyes. "You missed the class on it, their special ninja with a certain role, you should have tried coming to class more." She then explained what they were.

I came closer to where Kakashi was then, moving to stand beside him. I looked up at Haku from near the base of the tree he stood.

"Both of you are correct. I'm an member of the elite tracking unit for the village hidden in the mist, I was charged with stopping Zabuza. Also Senbon is just my weapon of choice, my orders are not always to kill, but to capture. Wouldn't want any one accidentally dying." Haku explained.

"If you say so." I challenged just as the wind picked up.

Naruto ran towards the base of the tree looking back at us and back at Haku. His eyes were trained on the unmoving demon of the mists. I frowned as I looked down at him, his eyes were totally wide open, it was slightly unnerving. I edged away from the 'body' slightly, suddenly a little scared that moo-moo-chan might go moo-moo-zombie on me. Naruto's anger was building up as I had my internal debate with myself over the fact it was impossible for Zabuza to be a zombie, he wasn't even dead…..or was he? What if the series lied to us and Zabuza was actually a Zombie? I made a noise low in my throat that didn't go unnoticed by the ninja crouching next to me. He was unable to make a comment though since Naruto then called out to Haku.

"What's the meaning of this!" he shouted pointing up at the young ninja "Who do you think you are? Did you hear me?" He asked when met with silence.

"Easy Naruto he's not our enemy." Kakashi stated rising to his feet and slipping his hands in his pockets.

"That's not the point!" Naruto said turning towards us. "Did you see what he just did? Zabuza was some kind of monster and a kid no older then me brought him down with one move like it was nothing, then what does that make us? We don't know anything, we're just messing around. How can I accept that?" Naruto shouted as his sensei made his way over to the blonde ninja.

"Even if you don't accept it, it happened Naruto" he placed his hand on his pupils head. "In this world, and maybe even others (he glanced towards me. Making my spine go ridged) there are kids younger then you and stronger then me." Kakashi said.

Haku chose this time to take Zabuza's body. He disappeared from the tree branch (…the lowest tree branch which so happened to be like 80 feet off the ground mind you) in a swirl of wind and appear next to me and (Zombie) Zabuza. I looked down at the boy who set Zabuza's arms over his shoulder as he stood, he was taller then my by at least a head. He glanced in my direction, feeling my eyes bare right into him.

"Your struggle is over for now, there are many secrets hidden within this body, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me, farewell." He said to Kakashi making a hand sign.

"Goodbye Haku-kun." I whispered just as he was about to leave, his head snapped towards me and then he was gone.

"He disappeared." Naruto gasped.

Kakashi sighed and moved his headband back over his Sharingan eye. Naruto ran to the place Haku once was, coming to stand next to me.

"He's gone Naruto. Let it go." Kakashi stated.

Naruto let out a noise of frustration and sank to his knees, he proceeded to punch the poor ground (He should have gone for the tree).

"What are we doing here? We're nothing! I can't believe it."

Beating Kakashi to it I caught my new friends arm as he made another attempt to beat up the earth. I bent down to his level slowly letting go of his arm to place a hand on his shoulder instead.

"Sometimes we want something to not be true, but no matter how hard we try some things simply cannot be changed. so instead of only hurting yourself, save what your feeling now and when the time comes make it so that no one has to go through what you are now." He looked up at me for a second and then turned his attention back to the ground.

Kakashi turned to the rest of the group. "Our mission isn't over yet, we still have to get our bridge builder, back to his bridge."

Tazuna tipped his hat and laughed. "Sorry to cause you guys so much trouble, you can rest at my house once we get to the village."

"Alright lets get a move on." Kakashi said as he walked passed me and Naruto.

The both of us stood up slowly. He took maybe two steps before collapsing on the ground. Everyone gasped rushing up to him. I feigned worry, knowing he was just exhausted.

"What happened?" Sakura screeched.

"Kakashi-Sensei…." Naruto called.

"He's probably just exhausted from using the Sharingan to much. He pushed himself a little to much." I observed.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked me.

"I've uh seen it happen a lot back home." I lied. "The passing out from exhaustion." I added quickly so they wouldn't think I was talking about the Sharingan as something common back at home.

Naruto, Tazuna and Sakura seemed to accept my answer, Sasuke on the other hand turned to me.

"Where did you go during the fight?" he called me out.

"Um, A bit of a long story, shouldn't we get to the bridge builders village?" I asked changing the subject.

"We have time, enlighten me on the way there." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

I bit my lip a million thoughts running through my head. I thought back to the book and to Riku, well sometimes honesty is the best policy. I sighed and pulled out the book.

"Well my friend, Riku, really need to talk to me and just couldn't wait even though we we're in the middle of our epic battle. So anyway, don't look at me in that tone of voice young man (to Sasuke), I think my friend is having problems, and well he gave me this book that he found since he knew I wanted to know about my clan." I said slowly honesty, half truths, it's all the same in the end. "Then he left me there and I wondered back to you."

"Why should we believe you? You have an answer for everything it seems. How do we know your not an enemy?" Sasuke asked moving slightly closer to me.

"Um. Well Kakashi trusts me, so should you." I shrugged. Sasuke is soooo scary. Phhhhffffttt.

Naruto looked over at me from across his Sensei's resting form. "I don't think Saphira is bad."

I smiled at him. "At least SOMEONE has some faith in me."

"I don't care who trusts you, there's something not right about you." Sasuke stated.

"I agree with Sasuke." Sakura confirmed.

"Fine, be a jerk, but if you'll excuse me, SUPER GAY, (I pumped my fist into the arm at the new name for Sasuke) Your sensei needs rest and well so do I. So please go spread your magic happy rainbows else where for now. Maybe frolic through some flowers for a bit to calm down." I smirked.

Ahhh if looks could kill….. I'd be one dead anti-tree , half insane, confused, moon monster.

* * *

**(A/N: okay I lied no questions were answered in this one ahahaha. It was more of a transition chapter if anything. But next one will be about Saphira's Abilities. We finally get a look at that bloody book as well. And maybe I'll let on to why Riku has had his sudden mood swings. But don't worry once of these questions are cleared up I throw some more confusing things in ^^. **

**Also have you noticed that right now our lovely Saphira is not anywhere close to falling for Sasuke ? That's because she totally has in in for Riku, and that won't change to after the Chunin exams. Hint Hint. **

**ChanouChan.****- Glad it made you giggle^^**

**icyprincess1**** - you exactly right! I kinda wish they resolve their problems too butttt well let's just say the beginning of the story has him in it. Ahhh I said to much!**

**shinigamiConnections**** - I busted out laughing at that! ahahhaa**

**Random.d0.0b**** - well for now your suppose to be confused hehehe**

**sweetdemon95**** - thanks for the review^^**

**Also thank you so much for your reviews and adding me to your favorites and alert lists! 14 people have me on alert! I'm so happy I could cry! Thank you all soooooooooo much!~ also Disclaimer here at the end: No I don't own Naruto, fml ahhaha**


	7. Story time! and a swim

Thanks to:

**icyprincess1 **  
**sweetdemon95 **  
**shinigamiConnections **

We all know it's been a while since the last chapter it was a pretty hard chapter to write actually. Since i didn't want to give to much away with "the story of the moon" So with out further delay~

* * *

Darkness surround me like a soft veil, it seemed almost protective. The full moon glittered up at me from the shimmering water. Everything was so still; you would almost believe the world had stopped moving, unless you stared out on to the water. All the lights of the village had long since gone out, everyone was fast asleep. The water was cool against my bare feet, and every so often I could feel the slime of a brave fish brushing up against me. The soft lapping of the waves on the dock filled my ears, the rhythm sending me in to a bit of a lull. I sighed stretching out across the small dock, letting the image of the moon fill my eyes. As I stretched my hands bumped up against the hard cover of _the book of the moon. _

I flipped on to my stomach and drew the book closer to me. My heart dropped to somewhere in my stomach, why was I so scared to read this thing? I couldn't help but feel that some truths are better left undiscovered. I had avoided taking a look at it thus far, but everyone was getting impatient with me. I had made Sasuke promise to let me read it first, before everyone, he only agreed when Naruto stood up for me. Then again it would have been a lot easier if I hadn't came up with that lovely new name for him.

I let my fingers trace over the letters of the title, they were sunk in the leather of the book, and silken to the touch. Just touching the cover you knew it was an old book, older then your self, but it was in perfect condition. A colorful moon and sun decorated the cover, sided by side, tears streaming down their "faces" and in the middle was a familiar symbol. Two keys crossed the crescent moon and stars engraved on their handles. I took a soft breath and flipped the cover open to the first page.

_Long ago when the world was young and when people just began to walk these lands the sun and the moon lived together in harmony in their human forms. It was always so bright at this time, since the sun ruled over this world. His name was Hesper while he lived here. Aisha was the king's most trusted advisor as well as the King's wife; she was the human form of the moon. They ruled this world for hundreds of years until everything changed; Aisha grew jealous of Hesper's radiance and demanded that he share it with her, Hesper refused and tried to reason with his wife but she would not listen._

_So she took it by force, she stole from Hesper the __**Keys of Astra**__, which opened the doors to the gods. Through these doors was the home of the gods, the ones who had given Hesper his power of light. When the two keys had been stolen night feel on the kingdom of the Sun, and Aisha left the kingdom in search of the door. The light didn't shine upon the world again, so Hesper gathered his army to find his beloved, to bring back the light. Not everyone wanted Aisha to be captured, one of the most prominent families of the time agreed with the Queen. The other powerful family of the time had risen up to fight with the King, thus these two families hated one another. The __**Haka **__and __**Chi**__ families thus began to war, shattering the peace of the land. _

_Hesper fell into despair at the state his kingdom had fallen into and left the kingdom in secret to find his wife. He found her, at __**Cela Adonia, **__the cliff between the world of humans and the world of the gods. Their battle took three days and shook the earth and destroyed most of the beautiful land. Finally the gods grew angry and sick of the fighting, they took away the Keys of Astra and cursed the two royals. Then Aisha and Hesper became the sun and the moon, as we know it today. They were banished from this world and put among the stars so they could be watched. True to her nature, every night Aisha steals Hesper's radiance to light the way of mortals. _

_The two clans that were left behind moved to either side of the lands, and lived among the people there. The Chi and Haka clans vowed to always fight against one another, and they say when the last of either clan dies the Keys of Astra will reveal themselves, and let the survivor live among the stars. To the Haka clan, Aisha gave them the power to take strength from the dead namely the ones they have killed. Hesper gave his followers the power to take strength from the living by their blood, so that none may have to die in this war anymore. Over the years- _

"Well that's a stupid reason for a war." I mused softly.

I closed the book and set it down on the wooden dock. Saphira Haka… Riku Chi…. So all this was about some stupid fantasy war? Sounded kind of stupid if you asked me. I mean even in this world, crazy star gods sounded a little far-fetched. It did make sense though, the ability the Haka clan was given… that man I killed so many years ago must have been an Uchiha. Riku and I passed through the worlds so some one else could right? The thoughts brought back others, the rain softly pounding on the windows, the shadows dancing on the walls with each passing car, the blood….

I flipped over on to my back, squeezing my eyes shut against the thoughts. The Haka clan's powers came with the death of their enemies, and I had only ever killed one person in my 17 years of life, there for he must have been an Uchiha. I had been seven at the time, if you thought about it logically Itachi hadn't killed his clan until I was about twelve. Riku and I had been able to pass through to this world so it made sense that others could pass over to the other world right? It would explain that why when the police investigated the body they couldn't put name to the face of find a record of his finger prints anywhere. I sighed sort of happy for some of the pieces that had fallen into place.

I opened my eyes ready to head back in with the rest of the team and get some sleep. Sasuke's dark eyes stared down from right above me, I gasped and threw my body into a sitting position, and of course with my luck, made myself slip off the edge of the dock and into the cool water below. I sunk a little below the surface before swimming back up. I sucked in a large amount of air as soon as my face hit the night air.

"Jesus, Sauce-Gay are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

He stood there with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. I could just feel some form of warped happiness coming off of him. He had extracted some form of small revenge on his tormentor.

"You not a very good cat are you, Haka?" He asked.

"Shut up Super-gay and help me out of here." I pouted.

He hesitated uncrossing his arms. "I know you don't trust me and all, but I'm not going to murder you from down here."

"Hn." He replied.

At first he didn't move he just stared at me, maybe trying to see if I was serious or not. Then he moved to the edge of the deck and held his hand out of me to take. I looked up at him and smiled, god it was to perfect to pass up… I took his hand and yanked it as hard as I could. He shouted out as he tumbled through the air. I threw my arm up to shield myself from the spray of water that flew up in the air with a laugh. Sasuke surfaced slowly, his hair flattened against his face in the front and sticking at an odd angle in the back. He turned to me with a look that could kill.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, you knew it was going to happen. Pay back is a bitch." I said sticking my tongue out.

He didn't answer; he just looked down at the water, his eyes dark.

"Hey, duck butt you okay?" I asked. "P-put that kunai up! It's not that serious Sauce!"


	8. I'm just a lovable tumor

"You know if you keep screwing up your face like that it's going to get stuck that way. But then again Sakura-chan seems to think the brooding frown look is hot." I rambled.

Sasuke didn't answer, if anything his glare deepened. I began chewing on my lip softly. He sat in the far corner of the room; his arms crossed a glare fixed on his face for what seemed like hours, a glare that was directed at me, naturally. Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off me since we had woke up for the day, which was just a little tiny bit unnerving. It was almost like he was waiting for the slightest screw up on my part and then it was alllll over for me. I sighed pushing my silver hair from my face in slight annoyance. Sakura had been watching me like a hawk as well. She had sense long ago that Sasuke was wary of me and had jumped on the chance to do anything that would make Sasuke happy with her.

"I mean if any one should be angry it should be me, I mean you DID try to murder me. I think you shaved five years off my life." I huffed.

"What happened between you two last night?" Sakura asked finally.

I nearly smirked. I had been waiting for her to finally ask. I had over and hour to think of an amazing response. Sasuke made a noise deep in his throat from across the room. I spun to Sakura and annoyed expression on my face.

"You know maybe you can help me here, I mean you're a good logical person, so you can tell us who is right and wrong here!" I said.

"This has nothing to with Sakura." Sasuke burst out.

"Oh, so now you can finally talk!" I rolled my eyes.

"What is going on here?" Sakura exploded.

"Nothing!" Sasuke insisted uncrossing his arms.

I nearly giggled. Maybe he was embarrassed that I was able to catch him off guard. He was supposed to be this amazing rookie ninja and I had caught him off guard in the manner of seconds and in such and unconventional way. He had resorted to giving me "The look". I had a feeling if looks could kill I would be burning slowly in intense agony.

"I was minding my own business, plotting how to kill you all, just kidding I was reading that book, (I added when I saw Sakura's face, right don't joke about killing rookie ninjas) and Sasuke just came up and starting you know pulling the moves on me." I stated.

The result of my total lie of a statement was chaos. Sasuke began choking on his own spit, Sakura was in some state of shock and Naruto had busted into the room scream at Sasuke. Which of course planted ideas into Sakura's head and she was yelling at Sasuke as well (though her words were nothing to nice about me, asking how he could fall for a cheap cat girl hussy). Naruto had Sasuke by his collar, shaking him with all his worth. The scene was too much I just began laughing; I clutched my stomach as the laughter bubbled to the surface in an almost hysteric way. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him quickly and straightened himself.

"Nothing like that happened!" he stated.

I straightened myself as well and took a couple soft breaths. "God you people have no idea how to take a joke~!" I sang out. "Sasuke just scared me so I fell in the water and then I tricked him in to falling in as well so he came at me with a Kunai. It's lucky he didn't come on to me, I mean if he did hit on me in anyway I think I would have been forced to off myself with the kunai in his place." I said cheerfully.

"Did he hurt you?" Naruto asked coming to stand beside me.

"No, I talked him out of it." I laughed. (More like a neighbor of Tazuna's heard my screaming and saw my desperate failing and freaked out causing Sasuke to have to track down the man and explain it was "a training exercise gone wrong") "Thank you for worrying about me Naruto, you're a good friend." I flashed him a smile.

He scratched the back of his head. " Hehe thanks Sa-chan."

"Maybe we should go check on your sensei now, he should have had enough time to rest by now." I said brightly.

"Your right…" Sakura trailed off.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto ran out of the living room area where Sakura and I had been forced to share for the night. Sakura trailed after him slowly probably wondering how she got stuck with such insane teammates. Then her hand shot up and her fists followed, she was then probably thinking about Sasuke. I followed Sakura out humming a soft tune to myself; I barely made it out of the doorframe when a hand roughly grabbed my elbow. I turned to face the raven-haired ninja.

"I want to read that book." He stated.

"Oh! Sure, it's under my pillow." I said gesturing to the area I had slept on the floor. "It's not much of a read."

"I don't care." He stated removing his hand from my body.

I turned with a shrug, focused on my original path. Then I paused as a train of thought ran through my mind. "You know Sasuke, I may not be an Uchiha, and I know what happened to your family like the rest of the world, but I share the Uchiha power with you, that makes us as close as family almost in my book. So if you have any problem I'm here." I turned to him. "Everyone loses the ones they love some time or another in this world, don't think I don't understand some of your pain."

His eyes were dark; he just looked at the floor. "How could you know?" He asked.

"The man who gave me the Uchiha's power killed my family, he killed them right in front of my eyes, it was pure lucky that I was able to kill him actually, the knife was just there and he was to busy trying stop my little sister from screaming. If…if I had got the courage up earlier I would have been able to save her, he killed her just as I stabbed him through the heart."

Sasuke stayed silent as he absorbed the information. I looked away suddenly interested in the woodwork of the doorframe. In the room where Kakashi was sleeping I could hear muffled voices, which must have meant the Jounin had woken up and was talking to his students. Sasuke had taken a breath behind me; maybe he was about to say something.

"Come on, Kakashi is up, I bet he wants to know why your beautiful face isn't present." I said stepping down the hall.

"-What about him?" I heard Sakura ask.

She was next to Kakashi her hand against her chin deep thought. I leaned against the door watching the scene unfold in front of me. Sasuke pushed past me lightly and sat down at Kakashi's feet.

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the village of the mist, those masks are only wore by the most elite Shinobi." Kakashi stated.

"What exactly do they do?" Sakura asked.

"The Anbu black ops, also known as the inferno squad, they destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse. The Shinobi's body contains many secrets, nin-jutsu, Chakra, the special medicines used on his body, these are the secrets of his village, if his enemies find them his people will be in grave danger."

"Oh…." Sakura said.

"Let's say Kakashi were to die at the hands of an enemy." I came in noticing the look on Naruto's face. "The person that killed him would try to analyze that sharingan of his, if the worst were to happen the jutsu could be stolen and use against the leaf village. Shinobi trackers are here so that this scenario won't happen, to keep village secrets safe."

"If a ninja betrays his village, the ninja trackers hunt him down, kill him and erase his very existence from this earth. It's their specialty." Kakashi finished.

Kakashi then sat up, placing his hand on his headband in deep thought. I let him think for a minute for moving to sit beside the group's hyperactive ninja.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Shh Naruto he's realizing what I figured out a bit ago. " I said.

"Figured out what?" Sakura asked.

"Well tracker ninja deal with bodies on the spot, immediately. That kid didn't, he took Zabuza's body way to dispose of him." I stated.

"Exactly, but why?" Kakashi asked. "He should have worked on him right they're as quickly as possible to avoid error. And the weapons he used for the take down, didn't you say how Senbon aren't very good killing weapons Saphira? "

"No way." Sasuke realized.

"Guess you caught on too, my FABULOUS friend." I laughed.

"What are you all yammering about?" Tazuna cut in "you all demolished that assassin."

"Here's the truth; Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi stated bluntly removing his hand from his face.

"What?" Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna shouted out.

"But we saw his body, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei, you checked him yourself, you said his heart had stopped." Sakura reasoned.

"It did stop, but that was just a temporary state to make it seem like he was dead." Kakashi explained.

"Senbon's aren't very deadly unless you hit a vital organ. I don't know about you but according to my knowledge of anatomy there's nothing vital in that spot of the neck." I stated.

"Tracker nins are trained to know everything about the body. Stopping the heart temporarily but keeping the subject alive is Childs play." Kakashi continued.

"From this we can assume that the tracker kid wasn't trying to kill Zabuza but save him." I stated.

"Come on your over thinking things the both of you." Tazuna said.

"Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying. And Saphira good job figuring out about Zabuza." Kakashi said.

Beside me Naruto was making odd noises and he laughed lightly. It was obvious he was excited at the thought of facing Zabuza again. I felt some pride well up for getting complimented. Even though I didn't figure out on my own an all it was still kind of nice.

"Sensei you said prepare quickly but how can we do that if you can barley move?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi laughed. "I can still train you of course."

"Hold on! A little last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. You could barely defeat him with your sharingan!" Sakura shouted out

"Sakura why was able to defeat Zabuza in the first place because you all have helped me, you have grown. Naruto you've grown the most." Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and sakura looked over at him. I held up my hand to give him a high-five, which he gave rather enthusiastically.

"So you've noticed, Kakashi-sense, so now things are going to get even better!" Naruto promised.

"Yeah!" I shouted jumping up getting into the moment.

"Nothing is going to get better!" A small voice shouted out.

We all turned in surprise looking at the small boy who had interrupted our little world. I nearly groaned out when I saw him. The pity party had arrived.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted to the kid pointing an accusing finger.

"Ahhh! Inari where have you been?" Tazuna asked holding his arms out to give his grandson a hug.

The kid was short and maybe came up to my chest when he had drawn himself to his full height. He ran across the room, past me and into his grandfathers waiting arms. Welcoming him back happily.

"Inari that was rude." His mother said putting her hands on her hips. "These ninja protected your grandpa and brought him here safely."

"It's okay. I'm rude to them too." Tazuna said patting the kid's head.

"Mom don't you see these people are going to die." He said after giving us a hard look. "Gato and his men are going to come back and find them and wipe them out."

"What did you say you brat?" Naruto shouted jumping up. "You know what a super ninja is, well that's me just thousand times better. I'm going to be Hokage this Gato or flato is not match for a ninja like me." Naruto proclaimed.

"I'm not scared of some old man. Besides who could be scared on a ninja that's nickname is Moo-Moo-Chan? To me it inspires cuddly-ness and the intense desire to attack and hug." I added.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh there's no such thing as a hero." He then turned to me. "And your just stupid, you're going to be the first to die! Your just spouting off ideas." Inari said.

"What did you say?" Naruto shouted out head straight towards the kid.

Sakura and me grabbed a hold of him immediately. He tried flinging himself from our grasps, swinging his arms in hope of hurting the poor kid.

"Naruto calm down!" Sakura shouted.

"If you want to stay alive you should go back where you came from." He said walking away.

"Inari wait where are you going?" Tazuna asked calmly.

"To look at the ocean, I want to be alone." He said opening the sliding doors and going out.

"Sorry about that" Tazuna said simply.

"That kid totally gives me the feeling some one put his puppy in a blender…. Hey him an Sauce-gay should get a long great!"

"I really hate you." Sasuke stated.

I let go of naruto just then and swung my arm around Sasuke instead. "You don't mean that. Your know that I'm kind of sort of growing on you." I said cheerfully.

"Like a tumor." He said under his breath.

"That's me, the loveable tumor." I joked.

"As loveable as Zabuza."

I blinked at him for a second and then tightened my grip around his neck bringing my other hand around to ruffle his hair.

"So now that me and you are the bestest friends ever when do I get to go out a save the world with you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about NOW?" He said shoving me off of him.

"Well your Super-gay right? So every super hero needs a sidekick right? I could be Cat women, wait that's already taken…hmmm…. we'll work on my super hero name later!" I chirped.

"I'm not 'super-gay!'" Sasuke shouted.

"Oops right sorry forgot. You need to keep your identity a secret. We'll keep that closet door closed for now"

Sasuke slammed his hand against his palm. "Why did we have to agree to take you with us?" he asked the air.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Because the world has a weird way of trying to put things right." I stated

He looked at me almost confused before I skipped away, following Naruto who had gone after the young Inari. I followed him up the stairs and had ran into him on his way back a sad look had come across his face.

"He was crying huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened." Naruto mused.

I put a hand on his should. "We'll find out sooner or later I guess."

* * *

Wow I actually updated in a timely manner I bet you all are surprised!~ ahhaha well this chapter wasn;t much it was mostly a filler chapter until the next one! I decided to do a little thing so we all know what's been answered in the story and what hasn't been.

Why Saphira has a Sharingan: She killed an Uchiha and has the Haka clan blood limit (when you kill some one you gain their power)

Why that person tried to kill her family: ?

Why she hears a voice of a dead person in her head: ? but it has something to do with her blood limit~

Why Riku is going insane: something to do with the fact that the Chi and Haka clansa are fighting

Who "She" is (the person Riku was going on about): ?

Why Riku and Saphira had a fight the day before they got trasported to naruto's world: ?

Hell why are they there in the first place ?

**Most of these you won't find out until the chunin exams. **but i figured i will put clues in through out the story until them so it was best to bring that these are important plot points and it was best to look out for them.

SO thank you to these three for the reviews from the last chapter:^^

**icyprincess1 **: I don't blame you hehehe sugar is good for your SOULLLLLLL

**A Weird Production **: New fans are always good^^ I'm happy that it's not to confusing (and if it is i answer your questions in the next chapter) Glad you enjoy it, cause i know i enjoy writing it!

**shinigamiConnections** : wooooo i want cakeeeeeeeee ahhh i can tell your annoyed with me for not updating i'm sorry so this one is just a bit longer then normal to make up for the wait

Thanks again everyone for reading~ I'll try to get the next one out next week end. Oh i know at then end of April there is NO WAY i can update. I'm going to LA for a week for my senior trip. If anyone is going to the Korean Music festival you should totally contact me^^

and you know if i'm taking wayyyy to long to update someone should bother me. ahaha send me an email on here and i'll probably feel bad and type something up~ Until next time^^


	9. I want to have your children

_The noise had hit an almost overwhelming level in the cafeteria that day and for once I didn't really mind. Normally I would have spend my afternoon moping in the court yard in the sunniest corner of the square yard trying to soak up as much sunlight as possible. But things had changed. Slowly I had began to sit with Riku and his friends and over time I began to like them. It was a subtle change that took months to make it's way into my routine, but it was a change none the less. I felt Riku nudge me in the side snapping me from my daze._

"_Stop moping, Sa-Chan." He whined._

_I rolled my eyes at the nickname he had given me. "I'm NOT moping Ri-chan" I said using the nickname that he forced me to call him by claiming it was 'cute'._

"_Hey have you seen that new Anime? You know the one with the ninjas?" One of Riku's friends asked leaning over the table so he could be heard._

"_Ninjas?" I inquired raising an eyebrow._

"_oh! Yeahhhh. I've seen it, it looks awesome! I like that Naruto kid!" Riku laughed._

"_He's so loud an annoying." The kid scoffed._

"_Sounds like some we all know." I rolled my eyes._

"_who?" Riku asked. _

_I shook my head and laughed lightly._

"…_..Hey wait a second! Your talking about me aren't you?" Riku whined._

"_Well at least you caught on sometime." I joked._

_Riku slung his arms around my shoulders and in one fluid motion was messing my hair up with his other hand. I screeched and began fighting. Our little group around our table just laughed at my predicament. _

"_And you know who Saphira's like?" Another kid asked._

"_Like that emo kid Sasuke." A girl piped up._

_Riku then chose to finally release me, I pushed him away from me roughly which only caused him to laugh._

"_I'm not like any Emo who's gay." I stated crossing my arms._

"_He's not gay, he's sauce gay." The girl said laughing._

"_So he's gay for some guys sauce? That's just nasty." _

* * *

Sunlight filtered down from the trees as we walked along the dirt path deeper in the woods. The weather was rather warm and I couldn't help but love the feeling of the sun hitting my face and the warm spreading through my body as it did. At the feeling I was suddenly hit with pangs of home sickness and of the court yard back at school. I couldn't help but wonder if my brother was doing alright and if he was taking care of himself properly, he was always so busy with work he forgot to make sure his body was in good shape…. I shook of the thoughts hating the onslaught of depressing that was starting to rear it's ugly head.

After we had traveled a good distance into the forest we ran into a pretty good sized clearing. I knew what was up next and was a bit worried, I mean I had ever right to be, I DID have a bad run in with a tree not to long ago right? Kakashi told us to line up in the middle of the clearing and for once we didn't ask questions or complain. The three Genin were excited to receive training for the older more experienced Jounin and I just had a lot on my mind.

"Your training starts now." Kakashi stated crutching along (is that even a word? Ahaha)

"Yes." Naruto said happily.

"We'll begin with a review on chakra the-" Kakashi droned on.

For once I didn't really feel like being part of the detailed explanations of uselessness and opted instead to go sit at on of the bases of the many trees. I stretched, feeling my kitty ears lay flat on my head as I did. The sun was at a perfect angle to encompass my entire body so I just relished in the warmth. I heard vaguely Sakura going on about chakra and felt like banging my head into the tree, I just really hated long draw out explanations I've already heard before. Then Kakashi began to explain the need for us to be running up trees and defying gravity. Yes, more tree abuse! With the prospect of beating up those horrid designs of nature I smiled*

"What do we have to do?" Sakura's voice cut through my thoughts.

I looked up to watch the group of ninja. Kakashi made a hand sign and slowly walked over to where I sat with the aid of his crutches. I smiled at him as he approached.

"If you would excuse me." he said.

"Of course." I said scrambling to my feet and moving to stand beside Sakura.

Kakashi placed a single foot on the tree and began walking up it, like it was simply part of the road. Sakura and Naruto gasped in shock at their sensei.

"He's climbing…." Naruto said in awe

"Straight up with out using anything but his feet." Sakura continued.

"Yeah it's totally a Ninja thing." I said as Kakashi went onto a limb and stood upside down. "I bet if Isaac Newton saw that he'd shit a brick….then maybe I wouldn't have had to suffer through calculus class…"

"What's Calculus?" Naruto asked.

"A form of torture back home. It's an intense punishment they force on teenagers so they can see how far they can be pushed until they want to end it all." I stated.

"Wow! And you had go through with it? Your amazing Sa-chan." Naruto proclaimed.

"No Naruto, my soul just got integrated is all**."

"Anyway." Kakashi said drawing our attention back to him "All that you have to do is concentrate your energy to the soles of your feet, using it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply Chakra."

"Nice trick and all!" Sakura shouted. "By how does that help us fight Zabuza?"

Then Kakashi launched into another boring speak about chakra control. My mind wondered back to the book shoved underneath my pillow. There had been a new development in it's oddness, that had me wondering. Before we left Sasuke had aggrievedly shoved the old leather bound book into my hands.

* * *

"_There's nothing in it." He stated arms crossed._

"_What do you mean? I just read it last night. Are you illiterate AND gay?" I asked surprised._

"_Haha I'm just dying of laughter." The boy said. "It's just a bunch of blank pages." _

_I screwed my eyebrows up in though at opened the book, flipping to the first page, then the next, and finally I hurriedly scanned through the whole book. Nothing was written on the old worn pages, not even a single splotch of ink sullied the paper. I let my mouth open and close like a fish and looked at Sasuke._

"_W-what? There really was stuff written here last night! Are you playing a joke on me? I know I'm mean to you but defiling an ancient book isn't the way to go kid." _

"_I didn't mess with your stupid book!" He insisted._

_I sighed. "I guess it's magic or something." _

"_Really? Magic is the best lie you could come up with." He glared at me. "I'll find out what it your hiding and I'll stop you no matter what it takes."_

"_Fine you caught me…. I can't keep it a secret any longer" I sighed._

_Sasuke almost immediately seemed to perk up, he seemed almost like a human being right then. Well the most human I had seen him on this little adventure. I guess it must have been driving him insane to know my secrets, how I got the Sharingan and how I just seemed to pop into his life. So I decided to screw with him. _

"_I-I've been following you for a while now." I said looking down._

"_Why? Are you a spy?" He pressed._

"_I….want to have your children Sasuke. Your gay duck-but hair styled children." I said barely holding in the giggles._

_I didn't even get the chance to his face. At my words he promptly spun on his heel and marched out the door. I knew he had to be blushing, probably from embarrassment. Looking back on it, that blush probably got worse as he was subjected to my howls of laughter and the crashes of me falling to the floor. _

* * *

"What about her?" Sasuke said nodding at me.

Kakashi turned his attention to me and I gave him a dazzling smile.

"She will train with us as well." He stated.

"Really? Cool I feel like part of the family." I said throwing an arm around Sasuke.

"Don't touch me." He hissed venomously.

I backed off and let the still steaming Uchiha have his space. The rest of the team threw me questioning glances which I just smiled at.

"Some one pissed in his corn flakes this morning." I stated.

"Are you going to be able to keep up with my Genin?" Kakashi asked trying to help the situation.

"I'm no Ninja, but I'm always willing to help." I said.

"Help me to an early grave." I heard Sasuke mutter.

"Run at the tree so you momentum will carry you. Ready go!" Kakashi suddenly said noticing Sasuke and me were about to start up again.

All three Genin leaned down to pick up Kunai that their sensei had thrown down at them while I spaced out. I smiled when I realized he'd thrown me one to, which I happily retrieved from the ground.

"This is going to be no sweat all the way! Dattebayo! Remember what you said Sensei I'm the one whose grown the most." Naruto boosted.

"And the one that talks the most. Get focus and to it." Kakashi coaxed.

I closed my eyes and made the same hand sign as the others. I had used a ninjutsu before so that meant I could use Chakra. The problem was just taping into in with out a crazy voice in my head. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on calling up that pressure that I had began to associate with Chakra. I felt it bubbling to the surface, almost like water pushing to get past a dam. I heard Naruto yell out a battle cry as he and the other two rushed at their own prospective trees. I sat still unmoving as I heard Naruto crash to the ground. My own Chakra was bubbling to the surface at an almost alarming rate, I had to lessen the flow or I would simply break the tree, so I tried to lessen my concentration on bring chakra up. Instead I focused on pushing a small amount to my feet. I listened to Naruto roll on the ground clutching his head in pain and Sasuke break into the bark of the tree. I was ready.

I opened my eyes and took off towards my own tree like a bat out of hell. I kept my focus on my feet and took a deep breath and took my first step on to the tree. It hit me then, I was running up a tree, I was reallllllly running up tree. I wanted to laugh, my physics teacher could kiss my ass. I was half way up the tree, enjoying my physics defying high when it turned to crap.

"Hey this is really easy." Sakura boasted. "And kind of fun"

I turned to look at her as I continued my assent. She was sitting on a tree branch not to far from mine, her tongue sticking out as she giggled. That split second my attention was shifted from the simple motion of putting one foot in front of the other to the ground where Naruto was shouting about how good I was doing. I froze on the spot staring at the ground that seemed like a hundred miles away (Aww Saphira is scared of heights~). In that second my concentration went out the window and the chakra I had pushed to my feet dissipated and suddenly the ground was becoming a lot closer. I let out a scream as I was rushed to the forest floor.

"Saphira!" Naruto shouted.

I clenched my eyes shut and tried turning in mid fall so that I might land on my feet like last time. My half-brained planned worked. My feet landed hard on the ground and my knees bent with the impact causing me to catch my self with my hands. Naruto was on my in a second, his hand on my should.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said a bit shakily. "Fine."

"Afraid of being a few feet of the ground?" Sasuke teased. "You're the real Scaredy-cat here."

I stood up and turned to the raven haired boy.

"Scared of Heights or not, at least I made it up the tree."

The smirk dropped from his face. Yeah I made that low blow, jerk-face.

"She's right. Out of our group the females have the best chakra control. Good job Sakura, Saphira." Kakashi said.

I knew he was just trying to get the boys pumped up but I still felt a bit better.

"Of course I need to work on my whole concentration thing." I sighed. "I use to have brilliant concentration skills, but they haven't been in use much every since I met Riku."

"Good Job Sakura and Saphira. I always knew you were amazing Sakura." Naruto cheered.

"Whatever." Sasuke said annoyed.

Sakura just got some depressed look on her face and hung her head down. She obviously hated the fact Sasuke was more annoyed with her then impressed.

"Well not only does Sakura understand chakra she can control and maintain it. Saphira isn't even a ninja and she shows great chakra control. Didn't someone say they were going to become Hokage earlier seems like the girls have a better chance of that to me and so much for the great Uchiha clan, maybe their not so great after all." Kakashi mused.

"That's enough you talk to much sensei!" Sakura shouted out.

"Oww! I felt the heat from that burn over here." I whistled rubbing my arm. The two boys then shared a look.

"Alright!" Naruto said. "First I'll match Sasuke and then it's to the top!"

I heard soft footsteps make the grass rustle and froze.

"Their just wasting their time… they have no idea what their getting themselves into." I heard Inari whisper.

He said more but I didn't both to strain my ears to listen. I loosened up but felt kind of annoyed with myself that I didn't hear him coming to spy on us. My excellent hearing was a major perk and I knew it would get me out of a lot of trouble. He must have came around when I was focusing my Chakra, which gave more incentive to more on concentrating it. I sighed not looking forward to all the hard work I was about to put this new body of mine through, but oh well right? No pain no gain as they say. I rolled up the sleeves closed my eyes and prepared for another run up that god-forsaken tree.

* * *

* I do not promote hurting trees in any way. So no matter what the people in this story do please do not, burn/maim, cut/chop down trees of any sort (or run up them).

** If you don't get it your not in calculus ahaha. It's not even really funny or anything it just shows my views on Calculus…. Can you tell I'm not very good in math?^^

thank you to everyone that added me to their alert list~ and as Always thanks to my reviewers^^

**shinigamiConnections **- tell your family i'm sorry then ahaha. I do love my name for Zabuza... it makes me giggle myself^^ aww... i really wanted that cake ahahahaha

**icyprincess1 **- hehe well you question was answered in this chapter^^ and glad that you picked up on that fact saphira isn't to fond of Sasuke really. I gave a sort of hint in this chapter in the flashback at the begning. You tend not to like people who remind you of what you use to hate about yourself in the past right~? ^^

**Random.d0.0b** - Well of course Gaara is going to be amazing^^ I love Gaara myself! I had Saphira set up from the begining to be cool with Gaara. (moon MONSTER) But you'll see that play out (like everything else it seems) in the Chunin exams.

If ya'll haven't figured out by now ALOT of things are going to happen in the chunin exams, and that's when the story is going to take a more serious turn, but I promise i'll be keeping it as funny as possible. I still have some funny tricks up my sleeve, most being totallly sexual in nature ahaha.

but i need people's feedback on a certain thing: I planning on spliting the story in two once Sasuke leaves. The other part of the story (which probably ignore the real stories plot) will most likely be rated mature since i'm juggling around the idea of a lemon since they are more mature and i don't feel i should make this story rated M for that chapter. so it's up to you guys^^ I love you all~!^^ Cookies and Sea-salt ice cream to all~!


	10. death threats and throw up

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. though I wish I did~**

**random fact I came upon: for every 7 seconds of real laughter, 1 day is added to your life.**

* * *

I stared at my tree distastefully, almost as if glaring at it long enough it would give me the answers to my current problems. This training was defiantly tiring, and a brilliant way to relieve stress to say the least. Sweat was coming off me and my fellow teens in buckets, scratches and dirt covered our faces and arms from our failed attempts at reaching new heights in our work. I still couldn't hold my concentration worth anything, I always was easily distracted by a bug flying to close to my face…. or seeing a squirrel… Or Sasuke trying to get revenge on me… How many times has he 'accidentally' used his Kunai a little to roughly and 'it slipped out of his hand' towards my face? I lost count at five… maybe I pissed Sasuke off. Then again he made it sooooo easy.

I sighed, stretching out my tired muscles. I peaked a glance at the progress the two boys had made, it wasn't anything really note worthy, though there was defiantly progress made. A steady line of Kunai marks, showed the progress they had made, they were clustered together, neither boy was able to push past their limits and force their way fully up the tree.

"Hey Sakura…" I heard Naruto whisper. "Your good at this, can you give me some advice? But don't tell Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to the two whispering Ninja just as I did. He stole a glance at me and I gave him a smirk as he quickly looked back to the ninja. He probably couldn't hear them since he wasn't gifted with better hearing. I rose to my feet wearily and made my way over to where Kakashi stood watching us.

"It's going to be tough." I stated pulling him from his thoughts.

"It will." He said studying me.

"I think they're going to pull through though. Something tells me we're going to win this." I smiled at him.

He looked down at me and gave me a smile in return. "We can only hope."

Satisfied with our little talk I moved to go back with my new teammates.

"Don't think that because of all this I forgot about you. We need you for this fight but I still don't trust you. There's to many questions I need to ask you."

I froze at his voice and turned back to him slowly bringing my hand up to nervously playing with a stray piece of hair.

"Ehehe. Of course. Wouldn't be a very good ninja if you trusted every weird kid that forced their way into your group." I turned back to the younger ninjas and decided it was time to train instead of partaking in awkward conversations.

* * *

It was slow but I had improved to the point where I was satisfied. It took the course of the next two days, Sakura had gotten bored with the training after the first day and Kakashi happily assigned her to watch over Tazuna while he built the bridge (She was a little reluctant to leave Sasuke with me). The boys had made improvement but compared to the progress Sakura and I had made it was barely note worthy. I had perched myself on a particular high tree branch and had taken to watching the boys struggle. I leaned against the tree thinking of everything.

It defiantly wasn't normal going through everything I had in the past week or so. From plummeting elevators, to cow print clad ninjas to crazy best friends. Then I heard it. That soft breathing and the sound of feet hitting wood, I looked down at the boys, both where breathing heavily on the ground. I straightened up and jumped down to the forest floor. The best part of this ninja training was you slowly got over any fear of heights you may have had. Sasuke stole a glance at me, not trusting my sudden interesting in moving apparently. I caught his eyes with mine and he suddenly looked a bit apprehensive like he wanted to say something. Instead he bites his lip and took another run up his tree. I rolled my eyes at him and closed my eyes to focus on the sound of the soft breathing.

"Where are you going Sa-chan?" Naruto asked.

I blinked looking at the blonde; I hadn't even realized I started walking deeper into the woods.

"Exploring. I'm bored." I lied. Something I seemed to do a lot lately.

Naruto looked like he wanted to go but turned back to his tree a new sense of determination in his eyes. He nodded towards me and I nodded back.

"See you in a bit. And Naruto?" I asked biting my lip.

"Hm?"

"If I don't come back before dark get Kakashi and come looking for me."

"What type of exploring are your going to do that makes you need rescuing?" Sasuke asked.

"The type that involves best friend stalkers." I stated turning from them and taking off in a run.

I didn't know how long I ran, every time the breathing came close enough that I might have been able to reach him he ran away and stopped so that I may have caught up. The trees were getting thicker blocking out the sun so I couldn't tell what time of day it was or even if It was day at all. Finally after the trees got impossible thick, to the point where It was getting hard to get between them, the breathing stopped moving. I stopped a little short and walked slowly to where I knew Riku was.

He stood there in a little circle surrounded by thick trees with golden leaves. The thought of how weird it was that the leaves color was different from all the others was thrown from my mind as Riku turned to me.

"Did you read it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Left more questions then answers though." I stated coming to stand by the edge of the circle.

"It did that for me too."

I frowned." What happened to you this past week to make you do all this? I'm not getting you."

"I talked to those girls."

"What girls? You cheating on me?" I joked hoping to lighten the mode.

"The ones from the apartment…" He trailed off.

"Oh! The ones with the green and pink hair! You talked to them? Did they tell you why we're even here?" I questioned.

"The four of us are the last ones."

"The last ones what?"

"The last ones fighting this war. One of the families has to die out Saphira. Some one has to win this war."

"That was all a fairytale Riku, they probably made that whole story up so they could explain why they hated each other."

"Your wrong."

I frowned again. "Well even if I was true it has nothing to do with us. These other people, the Haka's and the Chi's, they died hundreds of years ago. Kakashi said so."

Riku shook his head smiling. "No, not Hikari and Miho."

"The girls?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're my cousins. There's three Chi's left Saphira and only one of you. You have no chance you can't beat us all. I promise that I'll be the one to do it."

"Whoa wait a second there kid. Do what?" I asked backing up a little.

"I have to kill you Saphira, the keys of Astra will be lost if I don't"

I laughed nervously. "I know you might be mad at my for that fight and all but your taking this joke a little to far. Y-you won't kill me, right?"

"No. not right now." Riku said laughing.

_'The laugh of someone who lost it_.' I thought darkly.

"The Chunin exams." He stated.

"huh?"

"Everything is going to be settled there. As I am now I'm to weak to do it, and so are you. Train until you collapse, fight with every thing that you have, so that when it comes down to it, when it's time for me to take your life, you have nothing to regret."

Then he was gone. A soft unnatural wind blew past the clearing, blowing some of those golden leaves across my face as they tumbled to the ground they withered turning an ugly dead brown. I bit my lip hoping for the first time since hearing those voices that I really was just going a bit crazy.

* * *

"One more time and we get Kakashi." I heard Naruto yell.

I sped up my walk a little at the sound of their feet racing up the bark of the tree. I pushed into the clearing just as the two ninja flipped away from the trees and landed hard on the ground.

"Back." I said dully.

Naruto spun to face me giving me a tired grin.

"We were just about to go find you. Anything happen?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing to write home about." I sighed taking seat at the base of a tree near Sasuke.

Sasuke stole another look at me and seemed like he was torn about whether or not he wanted to talk to me again. I raised my eyebrows at him and shrugged my shoulders. He looked away and instead looked at Naruto. The brightly dressed ninja had his eyes closed and his hands in a hand sign, the normally hyperactive ninja had his eyes closed and was focused on the task at had in a calm manner. He then began to run at the tree with all he had.

"Naruto." Sasuke suddenly spoke out.

"Ah!" Naruto shouted breaking his focus and tumbling to the ground. "What the hell Sasuke! I was trying to concentrate!"

Sasuke nearly snorted but then stopped, instead he moved a little closer to the blonde trying to whisper to him so I couldn't hear. Which of course was futile.

"Hey….Naruto?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied normally.

"Shhhhh! Don't talk so loud, you idiot!." he hissed then winced. "I mean…what did Sakura tell you when you talked to her earlier. "He said after a deep breath.

Naruto looked confused for a second before a grin spread across his face.

"Like I'd tell you, ask Saphira-Chan maybe she'll be nice enough to tell you." Naruto teased loudly.

The. Look. On. His. Face. I busted out laughing as Sasuke's eyes widened and his eyebrows twitched, he made an angry noise low in his throat and looked tempted to do away with the hyperactive ninja right there.

"You should stay that way." I giggled. "Hopefully your face gets stuck like that, it's an improvement from your normal look."

Sasuke's eyes snapped to my giggling form and his face went back to his normal façade with that slight trace of annoyance. His eyes found their way back to the kunai in his hand and I could almost see the workings in his head. He looks like it took everything he had to not chuck it at my head and take another run up that god-forsaken tree.

* * *

I watched the two boys down their food in slight horror, knowing what was coming next. I looked down at my rice and bit my lip, I looked up just as they shouted out for more and flinched as they both turned away and the sound of thick undigested food hit the floor.

"Don't eat so much if your going to puke it up." Sakura shouted.

"I have to eat to get energy…" Sasuke claimed wiping his face.

"I have to eat more then him that's the only way I can possibly get stronger them him." Naruto challenged.

"True but eating like that won't do anything" Kakashi mused

"I think I have to hurl." I moaned covering my mouth as the stomach acid smell hit me.

I jumped up ready to rush out of the room if the urge hit me. The wave of nausea slowly disappeared and I collapsed at my place next to Sasuke.

"I swear to god if you two don't eat like normal people, I'm going to throw up on you." I hissed.

Sakura frowned at the lewdness of my statement and Sasuke turned to me with a smirk.

"What's wrong Sa-ph-ira?" He asked drawing out my name. "Can't handle a little puke?"

"Just stop talking about." I shivered covering my nose at the smell. "And by god you two clean this crap up!"

Sasuke moved a little closer to me his face just a few inches from mine. I leaned back slightly with a groan. "Your breath is horrid go get a mint."

"Sasuke get away from her!" Sakura huffed.

Sasuke was not perturbed and decided to childishly let out a great breath of air knowing the smell would smack me right in the face. I screwed up my face and decided to be just as childish. I knew if I wanted I could have turned my head but in my annoyed state I threw up all over Sasuke.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers love ya'll^^. wish me a safe trip hopefully the next time i'm typing it'll be from my hotel in LA^^ and I hope this chapter wasn't to serious for you all...


	11. Creepy Manors and Eating Spleens

**Ai_Amber: a bit of warning~ This chapter is some story line of the actually show and a tangent of my own, this tangent is going to be about 2 chapters long, won't follow the actually show at all and is alllll about Saphira, Sasuke and my favorite Genre in the world: horror^^**

**So get ready to (hopefully) get a little bit scared over the course of the next two chappys^^ Also i don't own **Naruto** (Darn)**

* * *

You know, I think if you stare just a _little harder_ I might really just burst in to flames." I joked.

"Just stop talking." Sasuke muttered.

"Well that sounds oddly familiar. But unlike with your situation I know when to let it go." I took a sip from my cup happy for the tea.

"What part of shut up didn't you get?" Sasuke hissed.

"The same part you didn't get when I told you I'd throw up on you." I fired back.

I began counting my lucky stars that I decided to sit next to Kakashi after the…incident. He caught Sasuke's arm when the jerk tried to take a swing at me from across the table. I blinked at him innocently and leaned back farther. I wisely kept my mouth shut and slowly Sasuke sat back down on the ground.

"Why is this picture ripped, If you don't mind me asking…. Inari was looking at it all through diner." Sakura asked she had moved from the table and was trying to break the tension.

The three members of Tazuna's family tensed up while Kakashi raised his eyebrows in slight interest.

"Obviously it's a bad memory Sakura." I rolled my eyes. "You have absolutely no tact for asking that."

"No tact?" she screeched. "And throwing up is so tactful."

"Only if it's all over Super homo."

Sasuke growled something into his tea.

"It's okay Sakura I don't mind…. He was my husband" Inari's mother said lightly from her spot doing dishes.

"He use to be known as a hero in this land…" Tazuna whispered.

Inari hopped down from his seat next to Sasuke without a word.

"Inari, where are you going?" His mother asked a bit worried.

She was only meet with the sound of the door slamming. She rushed after her son and then turned to the table.

"Father you know you shouldn't talk like that about him in front of Inari! You know that!" she shouted angrily before following after her son.

The door slammed and no body moved. Silence over took us, affecting us all in different ways, the clock ticked past a couple of seconds before anyone spoke.

"Inari's so… I mean what happened to him?" Sakura asked.

Everyone turned to the bridge builder hungry for the explanation of the recent drama.

"Is there a story behind this?" Kakashi asked.

I looked down at the wooden table and my cup of tea. I took another sip focusing on the hot liquid.

"That man wasn't Inari's real father, he came into our family later. He brought so much happiness with him, him and Inari were really close. Back then Inari laughed all the time but then…" the bridge builder trailed off clenching his fists in anger before letting the tears trailed down his face.

"All that ended. He doesn't laugh or smile anymore. Ever since the day everything changed. the word courage was stolen from every one here. We were left feeling hopeless, powerless and Inari was dealt the worst blow. Ever since THAT day ever since IT happened." the old man continued.

Sakura moved to sit down and I scooted over and offered her a place between Kakashi and I. She didn't take and instead sat on a little step behind Naruto. I shrugged and turned back to the bridge builder. I had already known the story he was about to tell but I figured it was polite to listen. I had never been a huge fan of human suffering.

"Tell us what happened." Kakashi pushed.

"First you need to know about his father, the man who taught us the word 'courage.'" Tazuna said slipping off his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

He then proceeded to tell us the story of Kaiza and he slowly changed Inari from a coward to some one with just a little glimmer of bravery and then how Gato changed all that. Tortured the man in front of his adopted child and how it made the boy abandon all hope. To doubt everything Kaiza had worked so hard to teach him. At the end of the depressing tale Naruto flung himself from the table abruptly causing himself to trip with the sudden movement.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"I think your going to call it a day Naruto, you've used to much chakra, push any harder and you'll kill yourself." Kakashi stated.

Naruto raised himself slowly throwing the table a determined look. "I'm going to prove it…"

"Prove what?" Sakura asked blankly.

Naruto rose to his feet on shaky legs a look of pure excitement crossing his face. "I'm going to prove it true that in this world, there are real heroes." He then spun around a took off out the door to the clearing once again.

I shook my head and stood up "Well while he's off being an idiot I'm going to sleep. Night everyone."

A few grumbled good nights reached my ears as I made a beeline for the living room where Sakura and I slept. I grabbed my night clothes that Inari's Mom had let me borrow and changed quickly in the bathroom, then headed back to my futon on the floor with a stretch. Don't even ask me how Naruto could keep going after everything, sheer determination was one hell of a force to reckon with since the second my head hit the pillow I was gone.

* * *

I stole a glance at Sasuke and bit my lip, he turned to me annoyed and I quickly glanced away. He grunted annoyed that he hadn't caught me staring and walked a little faster. The child prodi-gay (prodigy) had been in a horrible mood all morning and it probably had something to do with the fact if you sniffed a certain spot on his shirt you still smelled hints of throw up. So in his angered state I had come to believe (about 10 minutes ago) he'd taken a wrong turn on the forest paths, and I hadn't noticed since I was to wrapped in feeling like today was going to suck andddd we we're totally lost. So yet again I bit my lip wondering if I should say something or not, at the pace he was going we'd walk around the world before he'd even speak to me.

"I think we're lost" I blurted out.

"We're not lost, We just took a short cut." Sasuke growled out.

"Oh god, that's boy lingo for we're screwed." I groaned.

"If you we're paying attention to where we we're going this wouldn't have happened." Sasuke snapped.

"If I was paying attention? You were the one leading!" I fired back.

"Then maybe you should stop following me!" Sasuke nearly shouted.

"And get stuck in a forest on my own? Hellll no! That is a stupid idea."

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted.

We walked in silence for about 20 minutes, trying a variety of different paths with absolutely no result."

"I swear to god if I see that weird rock one more time I'll kill myself." I muttered as we passed a rock that oddly looked like a bunch of spikes ready to impale some poor unsuspecting victim.

"I think we should turn around and go by those rocks again." Sasuke stated.

"Haha cute." I frowned.

"I tried." He muttered continuing on.

"I'm sick of walking." I hissed throwing my self on to the ground.

For once Sasuke had no come back and just sat down next to me. I pushed myself up on to my arms and looked at him, he was slightly winded even though we had kept a rather normal pace through the walk. It then hit me that he must be tired after using so much chakra running up that bloody tree.

"Well at least we're getting somewhere now. I haven't seen those rocks in a bit." I cheerfully said.

"Yeah we're just even more lost now." Sasuke groaned.

"Ah your finally admitting it then eh? It only took you to freaking sunset."

"We need to do something and fast. Once the sun goes down we're not going to be able to see anything." Sasuke stated.

"Well your not but I am." I shrugged.

"You can see in the dark?" Sasuke asked actually curious.

"Yeah the whole cat thing isn't just for looks you know."

Sasuke frowned. "Do people really all look like that across the ocean?"

I bit my lip. "No. I think it's something to do with this place, the continent. I never used to look this way, though I guess my best friend was right. I look cute as a cat girl." (A bit of a hint on some future things~ like maybe she won't always look this way~) I mused.

"People don't just random change their appearance by coming to a new land, you must have used some justu." He rolled his eyes.

I shrugged. "Maybe those girls did, what were their names? Hikari and Miho?"

"Who ever they are." Sasuke snorted.

"Exactly." I pushed myself to my feet. "Well come on, better go look for something to help us figure a way out of here."

Sasuke suddenly groaned. "Why didn't I think of it earlier."

"What?" I asked.

"Tree climbing." He stated.

"I don't think training is the best idea right now."

"No you idiot. Climb up one of the taller trees and look for a way to get us out of here."

"No. You do it!" I protested.

"The closest branches are up to high, you have to walk up the tree. And well…you uh..your better at it then me." he looked away at the last part.

"Fine but if I fall you better catch me." I stated.

He just nodded to make me happy. I scanned around for the biggest tree in the area and decided on a rather tall oak a few yards down the path. I made the hand sign I'd grown so accustomed too and concentrated on the tree and on the power flowing through me. I made a mad dash up the tree and made my way to where I believed the highest branch that would hold me was. I stepped on to the branch lightly, testing to see if It would hold up my weight, satisfied I stepped on to the branch and looked around. I was met with the sight of a sea of trees swaying in the cool night breeze, I turned to look behind me and yelped, nearly falling from the tree.

"See anything?" Sasuke called up.

"There's a mansion…." I trailed off.

"Good, maybe they'll let us stay the night. Get down from there." He called back up.

"Hey, kid….there's no way and hell we're going in there." I stated when my feet planted firmly on the ground.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked returning to being annoyed with me.

"That place DID NOT look right. It looks like it belongs on an episode of cribs for psychotic killers." I state

"…..I'm going to not even pretend to know what your talking about."

"Look, I'd rather brave the forest then that place. There's no way I'm becoming the star of a horror movie." I huffed.

Just then there was a particular loud howl from something that didn't sound to friendly not to far in the woods. I bit my lip.

"It's either the house or THAT." Sasuke stated pointedly.

"We're both strong ninjas, well kinda sorta in my case, and there's only one of them right? We can take him." I laughed nervously.

Suddenly a chorus of howls erupted out. I squeaked and jumped to clutch on to Sasuke's shirt. He wrenched the fabric away from me, a smirk playing across his face.

"What's so scary about a house?" I laughed. "Nothing every goes wrong in big, Japanese styled manors right?"

"Show the way." Sasuke urged.

The path we had taken before suddenly decided to lead us somewhere at that point, there was a sudden break in trees a bit to our left and the path branched off into a stone path that twisted and winded down to the manor.

"That wasn't here before…." Sasuke said lightly.

"Because it was day light before." I moaned. "I change my mind let's go after the monsters."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started down the stone path that was lined with dead/dying trees. The path sunk at certain intervals to create gigantic steps you had to jump to get down from.

"If your not coming I'm leaving you." Sasuke stated.

"Y-you can't leave me! What about teamwork? Let's go back just look at those trees, they just scream horror movie! They're the only trees in the whole freaking area that are dead the other trees weren't dead!" I shouted to him/

He ignored me and hopped down from one of the large steps. I looked around at the trees and a howl resonated through out the area, I squeaked and began rushing after him. He heard my frantic scrambling after him and slowed down just slightly so I could catch up (I bet you if you asked him he would have denied waiting for me). The path continued on for a while and a light mist had begun to settle by our feet. The full moon shined down on us, casting the trees and the mist in an eerie light. The worst part was I KNEW this path was just a little bit to long for the manor to be as close as I'd seen it from the tree…. I moved close to Sasuke so that every time our arms swung they bumped into each other. He casted me annoyed looks at first but got over it when he realized I was actually scared. The path winded to the right and turned into a dirt road that lead right up to the manor.

"…Those trees have bloody faces…." I said in horror.

"They don't have faces." Sasuke hissed. "Your crazy over imaginative mind is just making it up."

I studied the tree closest to the start of the path, the gnarled back twist in an agonizing scream, hollowed eyes casted upward, asking the heavens why it has been dammed to eternal suffering.

"No that's a freaking face." I shrieked.

"Let's just go. I'll prove to you that this is a normal place with a really bad gardener." Sasuke coaxed.

"You do realize the second we step in that house some ghost that use to eat children for breakfast is going to be watching us. Then it's going to laugh manically like MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then somehow we're going to get separate and the ghost is somehow going to look like you and I'm going to run into the ghost, throwing my self on him in my desperation and he's going to knock me out with some form of bottle and I'm going to come too when he is feasting upon my spleen. Then I die, come back from the dead like a zombie, hunt you down and munch on your brains." I screeched making weird zombie motions.

Sasuke just blinked at me for a moment." You can't handle stress can you?"

"If stress is getting my spleen eaten then no, no I can't."

* * *

Answers to Reviews^^:

icyprincess1: I know right? Well the good thing about the next couple chapters is Sasuke redeems himself for being a jerk^^

Dark Angel Arise: yeah it was pretty funny^^ I couldn't resist putting it in lol

shinigamiConnections: you know i would have paid for it too! XD Happy easter to you too, I totally forgot about it being Easter lol

Echo Uchiha: Thanks~

Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake:...YOU. ARE. A. GENIUS. lol I never thought of punching her in the face~ Ahhhh now Saphira has to do lol. I really do need to work on my typos...oh well lol Hope you enjoy the chappy!

Thanks you guys so much for reviewing^^ HAPPY EASTER~ Love ya'll =D 


	12. Mission Impossible

I can say that this chapter isn't very funny and hopefully it's scary like i wanted it to be. I actually didn't want this to span out into three chapters but oh well maybe if i'm not lzy the next chpater will be twice as long and make up for this extra chapter^^

Cali was great, and my plane didn't crash horribly yay~!

* * *

"It's not to late to turn back you know. What if this house is like the grudge? Then we'll be okay since we didn't go inside and then we live, long happy lives accompanied by our spleens." I pleaded at a last ditch effort to stop this madness.

Sasuke gave me a hard look his eyes narrowing slightly; he just ignored me and pulled the faded golden tassel that hung from the ceiling of the on-ing. I jumped at the sharp noise that echoed through the dark area, and nearly screamed when the heavy oak doors creaked open. My breathing came out in ragged gasps and I whimpered softly.

"Calm down or you're going to hyperventilate." Sasuke stated a slight edge to his voice.

I slid my eyes shut and put a hand to my franticly beating heart. Biting my lip I shook my head, hoping to clear the fear settling in my stomach. A few seconds later I dropped my arm to clutch at the fabric of Sasuke's shirt, hoping this time he wouldn't shake me off. He didn't.

"Let's go. I want this to be over with." Sasuke stated blankly.

He stepped forward and I followed slightly behind him, my teeth biting into my lip hard enough that I was beginning to think I drew blood. We slid in through the door with out pushing it open any farther. Behind the giant western-style doors was a small room where you'd take your shoes off, and a fallen rice paper door that lead into a long hallway. Dust was caked on the wooden floor to the point where when Sasuke stepped into the hall it the dust flared up around us in a cloud. I moved closer to Sasuke's side and he cased me an annoyed look before continuing on. I kept my head low; focusing on putting on foot before the other, hoping that the less observant I was the easier it would be to calm myself down. The flutter of wings sounded from a higher floor and soft thumps soon followed. I turned my eyes to Sasuke's shirt, focusing on the way my knuckles had turned to a ghostly white from the pressure and sheer strength I was using to hold onto the fabric. The floor creaked beneath our feet and the wind rattled the loose thin doors. I knew Sasuke couldn't hear the array of noises and it made my heart sink to know I had to deal with them alone.

"Is that a fire?" Sasuke whispered to himself more then me.

I looked up from my hands to ahead of us. The hallway branched off towards the left and right probably taking you to different parts of the house. The flickering light of a fire came from our left, casting the dead potted plant on the clawed table in front of us in an odd light. The shadows danced on the wooden surface, like they were alive, moving to their own internal beat. To our left was another hallway with normal wooden doors branching off every once and a while, at the end of the hall was another torn rice paper door, the flickering light was escaping from there. The floor groaned as Sasuke took his first step into the hallway, and hissed when he lifted his foot. Soft rustling of fabric met my ears as we slowly made our down the hallway. Sasuke's heart beat had picked up to rival mine, the muscles of his shoulders in a tense line underneath my fingers. We edged along the hall, listening closely and keeping out eyes to that flicker light like it was some type of prize. The rustling continued and so ever so slightly I heard the squeak of a floor board that had weight carefully placed on it.

When we reached the door in our careful advance Sasuke slowly put a shaking hand out to slide open the thin door, he froze when a loud mutter cut through the stillness of the manor. I jumped burying my face in Sasuke's back, trying not to listen to the gruff voice of a man just beyond that thin, old paper barrier.

"Stupid girl, she's put the whole village in danger, it matters not if she's willing or not continue the ritual. No. No, let her scream, we'll fix the problem soon enough. The boy? You idiot that's the problem! Worry about him later, the ritual is our priority. It has to be done tonight, it's the thirteenth…" The anger muttering stopped almost like it was listening for a reply.

"I don't like rituals." I whispered in Sasuke's ear.

He shrugged me off, forcing me to let go of my death grip on his shirt; the fabric fell slightly back into place but was still wrinkled. He forcefully slid the door open, making me wince at the loud bang that sounded out as he opened it.

"Fag boy, are you freaking nuts? You're going to piss off the ghosts!" I hissed.

"There are no ghosts." He insisted firmly stepping into the lighted room.

I followed him, desperately wanting to prove him wrong so we could get the hell out of this place. In the middle of the room was a pit that held the fire; blackened ash ringed the bottom of the pit and some of the sided. Rice paper doors on the other side of the room were slightly ajar and allowed eerie moonlight to filter down onto a large dark stain on the tatami mats. The man was nowhere to be found. I bit my lip hard studying the room to find some hint of normalcy to calm my nerves, lying on the side of the fire pit was a scrap of paper. I bent down to get it and frowned at the dust that stuck to my fingers like glue. I wipped the dust that had gathered on the paper on my shirt and held it close to the fire so I could make out the small words. Sasuke moved to stand behind me, reading over my shoulder.

**_Locals are horrified by the deaths of two teenagers, their bodies were found this morning in the valley. The two teens, Chiko Homura and Soshi Minami disappeared last week while out in the woods. Police have only released that the bodies are that of the two missing teens. Eyewitnesses who found the bodies say that the two bodies we're missing their hands and appear to have had stakes driven through their arms and legs. Which brings to mind the horrible events of twenty years ag-_**

"It cut off." I whispered at the news clipping.

I looked up to the a jar doors feeling my heart race, studying the path to the doors I came to realize there were no footprints in the dust leading to them from any direction. Only thickly layered dust and dirt met my eyes. Whatever was in this room must have really light feet or _never left._ The wind suddenly rattled the paper door making me squeak, and a soft grunt followed. I turned to Sasuke as he turned to me.

"H-hello?" He called.

"Idiot! Now he knows we're here." I nearly shouted.

The soft padding of socks on the old wood made it's way to my ears. I froze at the sound; it was moving closer I inched closer to my companion bracing myself for whatever might come. The footsteps stopped just outside the door but through the crack I could see nothing, more muttering was heard but this time the words couldn't be made out. Sasuke had gone ridged his eyes widened his heartbeat sped up; I then realized he would be no help. One of us had to grow some balls or neither of us was going to make it out alive. I pushed past the boy lightly and tried to step lightly on the old wooden floor, it groaned under my feet lightly as I made my way to the thin door. My chest burned with the breath I had been holding, the thundering of Sasuke's and my hearts were pounding in my ears. I bent over slightly peaking through the crack.

Just into front of me was the wooden walkway that went around the square outside room. In the dead middle was a small dead garden that might have once been pretty, chipping stone lanterns stood at the four corners of the out side square. I finally released the breath I had been holding and let some of the tension out of my shoulders, slumping forward slightly. I put a shaky hand around the door pushing it open slightly as I righted my self. I turned to Sasuke and gave him a smile, trying to show him it was okay. He stared at me in horror.

"W-what? T-there's nothing there." I stuttered.

A raised a single finger to point at me.

"B-behind you." He said.

_Typical horror movie scene…_

I turned back around slowly hoping he was just trying to play a joke on me as some form of payback. I screeched at the sight and stumbled forward tripping in the process. A tall women with long dark hair stood just beyond the door, her plain white kimono was flawless and had red deigns running down the side. Her face was covered with a mask, set in a smiling face with two twin lines of tears going down it's cheeks, almost like crying blood. In the dark her eyes appeared as black holes, staring straight down at my shaking form. She took a single step forward and I scrambled back. Her hands reached out to me, bended down gracefully, to touch me. I screamed and was gone.

Pushing past the started Uchiha and tore off down the hallway we came from to the entrance hallway hoping to escape into the night. I flung myself at the heavy wooden doors struggling to pull then open, focusing my Chakra in my hands in hope the extra strength would help. It didn't.

"Saphira…." The women's voice had followed me.

I spun around, flattening myself against the door, straining to see in the dark. My eyes failed me, but my ears didn't. The soft padding of socked feet reached me, moving down the hall towards me. My breath quickened as the steps drew closer, they were right in front of me, I couldn't see anything the dark pressed in from all sides. My ears strained hoping to catch any type of sound, there was the rustle of the kimono, and she had to be reaching out to touch me. Someone was scream, no I was screaming. I shot forward; hoping that if I ran into her it would startle her enough for me to get away. I didn't hit anything. Instead of going back the way I came, I made a mad dash to the right, running blindly down the hall and in a random room. The room was small and the roof had fallen in by the corner, a beam lied on the rotting wood. I scrambled to the small closet and shoved my self under a shelf curling up in a ball. I left the door barely open just in case I needed to see or to make an easier escape.

Slowly minutes ticked by, and not a single noise rang out through the old mansion. I started to feel bad for Sasuke, what if by me being a coward I got him killed? We weren't exactly going by the book anymore. I curled myself from my ball and jumped when my feet brushed up against something hard that wasn't the wall. I pushed my self up, careful not to hit the top of the shelf. By my feet was a large leather bound book that was no doubt ably older then myself. I snatched it up, huddling closer to the sliver of moonlight coming in from the cracked door. It was an old volume of what this mansion had been used for.

_**The Haka and the Chi clans have been at war for over three hundred years, each clan using sick and unusual ways to slaughter the other. This mansion was a creation of the Chi clan, to hide the sick forms of torture and ritualistic killing that take place within and beneath the walls here. Namely the 'Masking Ritual' that takes place every new moon. This ritual involves the placing of a ceremonial mask on a captured member of the Haka clan. In the eyes of the masks are long iron pegs, designed to pierce once place on the subject, who is the nailed down in the basement among other members, where they wait to die. This is said to keep the area safe from the wrath of the gods for the suffering the warring clans have brought on the world. **_

_**The second ritual is by far the most gruesome and is only preformed on the women of the Haka clan every twelve years. Captured Kunoichi from the Haka clan are raped and forced to bear children of both the Haka and Chi bloodline, this child (if a girl) is trained to become a 'shrine maiden' whose sole duty in life is to be sacrificed to the gods. Once she comes of age and the time is right she willing is placed on a rack and stretched to death. **_

I closed the book and shuttered at the final line pushing the book back into the far corner of the closet. I pulled my knees up to my chest and took a few breaths trying to will myself out of the closet so that I may be about to find Sasuke and get out of this crazy place. It hit my just how dangerous this place was for me, the Haka clan was not very well liked in this place, and either of those rituals sounded like a very nice way to go. So I gather the shreds of my courage and pushed my way out of the closet. I looked around the room as I straightened out; nothing had changed from when I first rushed in. I tip toed to the hallway deciding that it was time to go in to mission impossible mode, an even for added effect and security I brought out my Sais from their holders to my hands. I even started humming the tune under my breath hoping that it would keep away the ghosties and make my bravery stay. I couldn't quiet that nagging voice in the back of my mind that claimed that today I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed at all.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed:

**TRALALALA:** yep ahaha~ thank you^^

**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake**: Well that may not happen but the next chapter will have a few things that humble the uchiha^^  
**icyprincess1:** I really really hope I didn't disappoint with this dose of horror...  
**shinigamiConnections**: I love when she freaks out too~ theres going to be pleny of those coming~  
**1zara-uchiha1: **I know! worst so if it's your spleen ahaha  
**_Random.d0.0b_**: Hehehe i know right~ thanks for the review~


	13. EmoCheese

A/N: I know, its been ages... i'm sorry there is no excuse for my...billion year lateness. but without further adue here you go the next chapter~

* * *

The damn house was like a maze, one giant bloody maze. I almost felt like a mouse looking for cheese, moldy emo-cheese granted, but cheese none the less. The air was heavy with dust and my going through the house had kicked up even more. I had back tracked to where I had left Sasuke over an hour ago and he just up and vanished. Well not vanished more like he ran away from the "cook" or something. Millions of thoughts had gone through my head as to where he went. My final conclusion was only a big fat hunk of moldy emo-cheese could get kidnapped by a ghost. Strangely I had a feeling he wouldn't leave me, and knew I couldn't just leave him. Nothing had bothered me as I explored the halls of the old Japanese style manor, which put me more on edge then if I was constantly getting attacked.

I pushed through a rotting wooden door, revealing another hallway with only a single doorway. The hallway thankful was a dead end. Earlier I had pulled out a piece of rice paper from one of the many broken doors, and with it drew out the path I had taken and the single door with a pen I had in my kunai pouch. So far, I had explored the entire eastern section of the house and still had no cheese to go with my whine. The wind outside pushed against the house making it moan, I didn't even jump. The creepiness of the manor had begun to wear off on me; I was more worried about anyone living in the house then the dead that lingered about. The dead can't hurt you right? I moved to close the door leading into the hallway of nothingness but a faint glimmer caught my eye so I went over to investigate.

At the end of the hallway a rusted sword was resting in the dust, the ornate hilt was sparkling in the faint light coming from the open doorway; rubies glinted up at me urging me to pick up the old sword. I complied with my urge and ran my finger along the rusted edge, the rust instantly flacked off falling to the floor. I frowned and studied the hilt that remained in my hands, untouched by time that had rotted the rest of the cursed manor. The metal was twisted into some design that faintly remained me of a snake, it turned around the place I gripped and oddly seemed to go nowhere but covered the entire piece of metal. The whole design seemed to source from one point at the bottom of the hilt, I followed twists in the metal to a reached the end, running my finger over the new pattern. It took me a second to realize that the new pattern was in fact words, raised and in a cursive script.

"Whoever holds the power of the blood of the Gods holds the power of the Grave." I read aloud tracing the letters.

As the words tumbled from my lips the rubies seemed to heighten in intensity, enough to draw my fingers to them instead of the cryptic bullshit of the letters below it. The rubies tumbled from the hilt at my touch and the hilt busted into a nice shower of rust. I swore trying to brush off the rust from my clothes and sneeze as I inhaled a good amount of it. After the semi-fit had ended I reached down to pick up the glinting jewels slightly annoyed with them for causing my misfortune. A soft giggling caused me to jump and drop the four small rubies into the dust. I spun around to face the door, my breath hitching. Everything was as before, nothing was there. I took a deep breath attributing the noise from earlier as my wits finally leaving me. A slight tug on my sleeve caused me to look down; I screamed flinging myself backward and on the ground. A small girl looked down at me, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"W-who are you?" I squeaked out.

"You're not going to live much longer." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"Considering the amount of mini-heart attacks I've had in this place I wouldn't doubt it." I stated.

She bent over and snatched up the rubies from the dusk, inspecting each one in her palm. After a few seconds she held her hand out to me, the smile disappeared from her face almost instantly.

"Kimiko is wrong about you."

"Does Kimiko know how the hell to get out of here or where to find a particularly moldy piece of cheese?"

"You'll have to find the way yourself." She tossed me the rubies.

I fumbled with them dropping one down my shirt. I looked down fishing it out from underneath my top, I looked up ready to yell at the girl for being rude, but she was gone. I swore again and pushed myself to my feet.

"Bloody ghosts and their bloody vanishing acts." I muttered under my breath.

The giggle sounded through the corridor again so I spun to face the front of the hallway. "You have blades right? What good is steel if it isn't covered in blood?"

"Hate to break it to you but everything here is dead, is covered in dust good enough? There's no lack of that."

"You have the blood, just not the words. Hikari no jutsu, all we want is the light. Help us get to it."

She was gone then, I didn't bother to reply I just knew; this damn house was making me lose my mind. It must have been the dust, maybe it's some form of hallucinogen, that or the mushrooms Inari's mom made last not were _not_ shiitake. Hikari no jutsu, really? I mean even crazy or half out of my mind I should have at least came out with something better than that. I half retarted one-year-old could have probably came up with a better name for a jutsu then that. I sighed a decided what the hell I might as well listen to some ghost girl, I mean what's the worst that could happen to me? I could just be you know, thrown into the middle of a T.V. show with my best friend spouting random nonsense….maybe I should rethink my current life.

I pulled one of my Sais from its sheath, and stared at it stumped. Does she want me to cut myself or something? Where else would the blood come from, but then again why did I have the rubies? Oh wait maybe I cut the rubies! Rubies are red, blood is red makes sense. I smirked at my brilliance a laid two of the rubies on the ground and bent down to line up the blade with them.

"Wahhhh!" I screamed out striking the rubies with as much force as I could muster.

Nothing happened. "Well that was a great big epic fail." I sighed.

Then the rubies sunk into the metal of the blade. I whistled watching as the bladed flared up a bright red color before the rubies sunk down into the hilt of the blade. The metal twist within my hands shifting color to look more like onyx than steal, a swirling design etched itself into the hilt. I watched the design shift and some bits of metal swirled and protruded upward towards the blade, the color getting lighter until they were white. The two rubies were set at the point just before the blade met the hilt, staring out at me, glinting in the faint light. I immediately repeated my actions with the other blade, watching in fascination as the process repeated.

I study the new blades carefully; I tossed one in the air and caught it as it came down effortlessly. They weighed next to nothing and seem to fit in my hands perfectly.

"Some girls want designer purses, but give me a new toy any day."

I slipped the Sais back into their sheaths and straightened up. I grabbed my make shift map and began getting my bearings as to where to go next. I let out a sigh when I realized that I would have to retrace my steps and go back to the other side of the manor. With any luck I'd find Sasuke and get the hell out of this place with my nice new pointy objects.

I stared at my make shift map blankly, finally I gave up looking for any more room and shoved the paper it in my kunai pouch and drew out another blank sheet of rice paper. I carefully drew the letters out for 'west wing' in small neat writing and made boxes to represent the room I had just come from and the room I had come into.

"I told them not to do it, she wasn't ready." A voice moaned from a doorway leading into yet another room.

"Super-gay?" I called out hoping it was actually him.

I rushed to the other side of the room, and put my ear to the sliding door carefully. There was a slight rustling but I guess that could be attributed to the wind. I pushed the door open slowly hoping that if my emotional counterpart was inside then I wouldn't scare him. The floors made a loud creaking noise as I pushed the door open, almost like a soft scream. I looked down watching the door as I slid it open, unnerved by the noise it was making and froze at the sight of a pair of feet just in front of me. I looked up and screamed when I was met with the face of an old man, his face contorted with anger. I launched away from the door just as he started forward a war like cry erupting from his lips.

"Monster." He hissed.

"Someone hasn't looked in the mirror lately." I retorted drawing my Sais based on instinct.

"SHE thinks you can save her. SHE is wrong; nothing will change until she does the ritual. Her pain saves us all." He insisted coming at me again.

I jumped to the side and watched as he kept running and right through the wall into the next room. I stared hard at the spot he disappeared, waiting for his next attack. When I saw him it was too late, his fingers wrapped around my neck, the iciness of his touch seem to drain the life right out of me. I was choking; I struggled and managed to push myself forward, away from him. I stumbled by remained on my feet, gasping for air. The man didn't wait too long before coming at me again his arms out stretched, his face twisted horribly. I screeched; bring my hands up in a feeble attempt to protect myself and the flash of the rubies caught my eye. I swallowed hard and decided to follow what the girl from before said to do, she already helped my once in a way.

"Hikari no jutsu!" I shouted out thrusting my Sais at my assailant.

The man screamed and I saw a flash of red the second the blades collided with his slightly see-through body. I heard another person yelling and was thrown back by the blades themselves, dislodging from the man. I landed on my butt, a position I had become rather accustom to in this bloody house.

"You, are you okay?"

"Holy shit! You know how long I was looking for you?" I replied back smiling at the familiar duck-ass hairstyle.

"It was your fault for running off." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sorry the maid was after me." I shot back.

"Hn." He replied crossing his arms.

I pushed myself up and on to my feet. "Yep, you're the moldy emo-cheese in the flesh alright."

"emo-…. I don't want to know." He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought of curiosity. "How did you do that, to the ghost?"

"Ghost? I though he was the cook."

"It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing, am I? Admit it I was right and you were wrong. I think you own me an apology. That man nearly feasted upon my spleen." I stomped my foot. "I mean you were there the whole time, you can at least have tried to save me."

"You seemed to do a pretty good job yourself." He seemed to edge away from a small closet in the corner of the room.

"Hmmm is that urine I smell? Seems like you were too busy pissing your pants and hiding like a girl." I scoffed.

A soft hint of red spread across Sasuke's cheeks, and he quickly looked away towards the ground. My mouth dropped open a little bit and I narrowed my eyes.

"You seriously were too scared to help me? What happened to be being some smart, prodigy ninja?" I shouted.

"You were scared too!" he shouted back.

"I'm the one who told you this was a bad idea to begin with!"

"You keep bringing that up but you haven't found a way to get us out of here." He stated.

"And you've been doing so much to help." I rolled my eyes.

Sasuke reached into his kunai pouch on his leg and I flinched, for half a second I thought I pushed him over the edge, thought I unleashed a darkness that laid within in him. Instead he pulled out an old, small leather bound book. I let out a breath that I wasn't aware that I was holding. I nearly laughed then; at the sheer stupidity have my fear. Of course Sasuke wouldn't hurt me, he wasn't a bad person he was just thrown into a bad situation… well a couple bad situations and made some bad decisions. I was startled from my thoughts by Sasuke shoving the book at me.

"Oomph." I muttered trying to catch the book as it fell and failed miserably.

I stared at the book as in laid in the dust and looked up at Sasuke almost guiltily, half from thinking he'd kill me and half from being the worst ninja ever. Sasuke stared at me, I could see the gears working in his head, maybe wondering if I was crazy or not. I leaned down and picked up the book dusting it off before straightening back up. I looked at Sasuke and he stood with his arms crossed.

"I found this." He stated.

I opened the cover hesitantly, thinking back to the last book I had read. I flipped to the first page and blinked in confusing, staring at the writing that was obviously not print and was a child's hand writing. I stole another glance at Sasuke, annoyed that he wasn't saying anything and was actually going to make me read to find out what was so important about this book, or from what I seen diary.

_Mommy was crying again today she wouldn't tell me why. Daddy was yelling. I didn't like it. I hope mommy will smile again._

"…..Sasuke is this a hint?" I asked.

"What?" He replied. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah, I mean really cheese child, I understand that I'm I nice person and all but do you think now is a good time to sort through your personal problems? I mean and in this way too, shouldn't we pull up a couch and sit down and talk about your problems? Besides I highly doubt this is the best place to do it…" I trailed off.

He looked tempted to strangle me. His face heated up red once again this time from pure annoyance; I was actually kind of surprised when I didn't see steam rising from his ears. His mouth open and closed a couple times before he let out a long sigh.

"Look at the last page." He hissed.

"Okay. But if it describes any weird sexual pent-up aggression, I'm out." I stated matter-a-factly.

"I hate you." Was Sasuke's muttered reply.

"What was that?" I asked pretending I hadn't heard even with my super hearing.

Satisfied with Sasuke's lack of response I smiled and flipped to the end of the small diary. I immediately could tell that it was written by someone who had matured since the first entry, the script seemed to flow across the page, something I could never accomplish in a million years.

_Tomorrow is the ritual, Satori is gone, it's not worth it, and it never was. I'm done, I don't care if the gods or angry or my father is angry. They killed mother, they killed Satori, and they killed the others. I'll kill them; I'll destroy that damn sun they hold so dear. I'll hid this place from the world so no one has to suffer this pain… no one has to die anymore. Satori…I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I'll make it right. –Kimiko Hachi_

"Kimiko… the girl said that name before." I stated closing the book softly.

"What girl?" Sasuke asked.

"The one that told me how to beat that ghost guy, she was the maids daughter."

"Would you drop that?" Sasuke spat. "If we find out what happened then maybe we can get out of here. All the doors are locked and no matter what I did they wouldn't open."

"Are you saying that you were going to leave me?"

"I was just looking for a way out." He stated.

"That wasn't a no." I pried. "Would you have left me?"

After a second he answered. "No, whether I like you or not your part of the team"

_And Kakashi taught you all about the value of teammates. _

"Well I guess since you shared some info with me I'll share a bit with you. This manor is owned by the Chi clan and during their fighting they'd take people from my clan and sacrifice them to the Gods, well unless they were girls. They used them to make a mix between the two clans and then ritually sacrifice them in cruel ways. Kimiko's last name was Hachi, that's just Haka and Chi combined. She was obviously the next sacrifice, and then I guess they messed up and killed this Satori guy and well she wasn't too happy about it I guess."

"What about the sun? What did she mean by destroy it?"

"She couldn't mean the actually sun… The Chi clan really worships the sun; it goes back into our histories. Maybe she meant she would destroy the sun in theory?" I offered.

"Or maybe she meant she was going to destroy this." Sasuke moved closer to me and offered something to me.

I held my hand out and stared at the object he placed there. It was a casted in gold judging by the weight and fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. It was a brilliantly carved sun, and on the back was a slot where something could be fitted in to it. I had a sense of déjà vu as I sat there holding it, like some time long ago I had this very object. That was impossible though; this sun and me were worlds away and have always been, well until now.

"That is a good conclusion." I stated. "Hey, duck-butt think I can hold on to this?" I asked holding up the sun a little.

Sasuke shrugged. "What good will it do me?"

"I don't know, maybe it'll be the secret to eternal happiness, and in your case the ability to learn how to get that foot out of your ass." I smiled.

* * *

If you guys still want me to go on even after my long absence well then let me know. i'm sooooo sorry I can't tell you how sorry i am. A lot has happened in my life and in general i've just been lazy but if you all want me back...well i'll be happy to write for you!


End file.
